Love & Distrust
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: What if Percy and Annabeth weren't dating? What if they both never expressed their true feelings to each other that night after the Second Titan War? What would happen? What would be the result of that? **This is an AU with A LOT of songs. You've been warned.** All songs used in this story do NOT belong to me.
1. Prologue: Somebody's Baby

**Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have/had a great one this year. For those who still want some more mushy stuff, here's my new story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary:<span> Okay, what if Percy and Annabeth weren't dating? What if they both never expressed their true feelings to each other? What would happen? What would be the result of that? This just came to me when I was listening to the radio (yeah, I'm old school). This takes place a couple months after The Last Olympian.**

**Prologue**

_Jessie's Journal_

Entry's Title: _**I'm in Love With Somebody's Girlfriend_** Entry Date: December 20

Yesterday was a crazy day. I found out that I was a thing these people called a half-blood, I don't know what that means. My friend, Percy Jackson (who which is also a half-blood apparently), brought me to a safe place: Camp Half-Blood, after a confrontation with a weird hybrid of a lion, goat, and a diamondback snake. Percy said it was a thing called the Chimera, though that made me think of a Star Destroyer I read from a Star Wars book.

Anyway, as weird as everything is, the camp looks pretty awesome. It had a fighting ring for sword fighting (or at least that's what Percy said), an archery range which I instantly liked, and some horse stables but when I saw the horses I could swear I saw they had wings (I was going to ask Percy but he cut me off and went on giving me the tour). Finally, near the end, he showed me an epic rock climbing wall which quickly changed from epic to dangerous counting on the fact that it spits out lava from the top.

"Hey, Percy? Are you sure this is a summer camp? And not a death camp?" I asked him. He stopped in his tracks and faced me giving me a look that said What-are-you-talking-about? "You know, from the Holocaust and stuff?" I responded to his look. **(A/N: I'm sorry if this offended anyone)**

"I know what you mean. It was your question. What made you think it's a death camp?" He questioned me.

"I don't know, perhaps that lava-spewing climbing wall, the sword fighting ring and the chariots of doom over there." I pointed to the arena.

Percy patted me on the back and pushed me along. "Dude, this isn't any death camp. Us, demigods, have this ability to -um, how should I say this- not die as easily as a normal mortal can. So, you're safe here, just stay clear of Clarisse or you'll be in trouble."

I was going to ask him, who the heck was Clarisse but that's when I saw _her_. She was about my age (give or take) with blond hair and that Californian tan. As she approached Percy and me, I saw that she had gray eyes. I'll admit, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Hey, Percy. Whose the new kid?" She asked him.

"Hi, Annabeth. This is my friend from that school I had to go 'scout for'. Jessie, this my friend Annabeth. Annabeth, Jessie." Percy introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you Annabeth." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it but she only glanced at it and, I think, analyzed me from head-to-toe.

"Yeah, right." she simply said to me and turned towards Percy. "Percy, come on, hurry up. We need to get ready for Friday."

"Okay, okay, I'm on it." he told her and she left."Jeez, always bossing me around. Alright, Jessie, let me take you where you're going to stay until you get claimed." he said as he lead me to who knows where.

"'Til I get claimed?' Claimed by who?" I asked.

"Your godly parent." he said, turning to look at me. He must have seen the confusion on my face for which he stop and said, "Come on, dude. You learned about demigods in Latin class. Or did you forget?"

I smiled at him and replied with, "I wasn't paying attention that day."

Percy then drooped his head and sighed. "Okay, you are a demigod, or a half-blood and that means that you are half-human and half-god. Here at camp, we separated everyone by who their parent is. However, since we don't know your parent yet, you'll have to stay in that cabin over there." He pointed at a building that looked like the classical cabin while all the surrounding ones where decorated in weird ways.

There was twelve finished cabin in the form of a giant U, and there were about eight other cabins that were under-construction. In the center of all the cabins was a large field with a big roaring fire, and basketball courts. Surprisingly, this part of camp had a lot of people going in and out of buildings or trimming the plants or even playing basketball. I stopped and gaped at all the things around me. Finally, my eyes were pulled towards the basketball courts._ Now, this is my kind of thing._ I thought.

Before I could run off and play basketball with the others, Percy stood in front of me with his mouth wide open. I was going to tell him to stop looking at me like that but I noticed that he wasn't looking _at_ me; he was looking at something _above_ me.

Hesitantly, I looked up just in time to see a small U-shaped harp with strings fixed to a crossbar. I think it was called a lyre.

"Well, look at that," exclaimed Percy. "You just got claimed. You now go to cabin seven instead of eleven." He led me towards a golden cabin that when the sun hit it, it would look too bright that you had to shield your eyes.

"Okay, I got to ask. Who's my parent?" I asked, rubbing the blindness out of my eyes (yes, I know I'm not the brightest person there is but it is a valid question for a someone in my position, right?).

"Apollo, the god of music (mainly the lyre), prophecy, medicine, archery (but not for war or hunting), and poetry. You know it would makes sense since you write songs on your spare time, right?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah. So, what happens from here?"

"Now you'll meet your counselor, Will Solace. He will tell you all the rules and your schedule."

"Okay, where do I find him?" I questioned. Percy just turned around, smiled at me and kept on walking. I followed him all the way to the cabin's door and Percy knocked on it.

A surfer looking boy with sun-kissed hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hey, Percy." he greeted.

"Hey, Will. I got a new camper for you." Percy told him.

He looked at Percy in confusion. "You mean, to show him around or determined."

"Determined? Determined for what? I'm determined to everything I set my mind to.. if that's what you're asking." I interjected.

They both looked at me as if to say 'what are you talking about,' but Percy shrugged it off and answered him. "Oh, he's determined alright."

"See, Percy agrees." I instilled. Both of them looked at me weirdly again and Will turned to Percy.

"Percy, are you sure?" he questioned and Percy nodded. "Positive?"

"Yup. Good luck with your new cabin mate." And with that, he nodded at me and left.

"Hey! What does that suppose to mean?" I called after him. I turned around to face Will and I smile up at him for which he was at least six inches taller than me.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'm Will Solace, Apollo councilor." he stuck out his hand out for me to shake it. I accepted the gestured by returning the handshake.

"I'm Jessie Martinez... New camper?" I introduced myself.

"Glad to have you here, Jessie." he said as he led me into the cabin. "This is where you are going to be sleeping." he point at a bunk.

I looked at the bunk Will pointed to and then back at him. I gave him a look at said 'Are you serious?' but I shrugged it off and place my belongs on the bed.

"This trunk at the foot of your bed is yours." Will continued. "Here at cabin seven, we have three simple rules. Rule number one: When a camper is hurt and you are close to the injured camper, you _must_ help them. Rule number two: Always show up to archery class. And rule number three: You _must_ help out in the infirmary. Abide by these rules and you won't get punished." Will ended with a smile.

Nervous, I asked him, "What kind of punishment?" Once I said that, two heads popped out of a doorway close by. They both had terrified looks on their faces and another person who was in there, came out and headed for the door behind me.

Right before the guy could passed me, he looked at me with hidden fear in his eyes. "Dude, you don't want to know. Let's just say it's cruel and unusual punishment." And with that, he left the cabin.

I looked back at Will, he had turned around to a table and was writing something on a piece of paper. When he finished, he spun around to face me and handed me the paper.

"This is your temporary schedule. Once you get in the rhythm of how life at camp is, you can pick and choose what you want to do everyday. However, all of the Apollo kids must attend archery class together," he explained. He then looked at the sun dial that was outside the window and he slowly started to say, "Well, since dinner is about an hour away, we might as well find a sword for you."

He left the cabin with me reluctantly following behind him. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The next thing I knew was that we had to start the campfire songs and then heading back to the cabin where I crashed until this morning. **(A/N: You forgot that in the beginning it said 'yesterday,' didn't you?)**

As of this morning, I followed the schedule that Will wrote for me yesterday. So far, everything has been a little difficult for me to understand. However, around noon, Will assigned me sword-fighting training and I saw Annabeth on the far side of the arena.

She was practicing her attacks on one of many straw dummies that were placed around the arena. Looking at her, I couldn't help seeing her as an angry goddess smiting down everyone and everything that stood in her way.

I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly spun around to see who it was and saw the guy who told me I didn't want to know what kind of punishment. Yesterday, I found out that his name was David and that he was one of best sword fighters in Apollo cabin.

"Hey, Jessie, are you ready for your lessons?" he inquired.

Still having Annabeth in my head, I lamely answered, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

After that, I tried to focus on David and what he was saying but I would sneak glances at Annabeth and my mind would wonder off again. About thirty minutes passed when Annabeth finally left the arena and I was able to hear more of what David was talking about. Throughout the rest of the day, I had a melody running through my head.

When there was about an hour until dinner, Will had scheduled me to have free time, so I ran back to the cabin and crashed onto my bed. Once I got comfortable in my bed, I placed my hands behind my head and the melody I heard earlier played through my head again, only this time there weren't any distractions. After a minute or so, words began to take shape and form lyrics. And then, I came up with the perfect song for her.

_Well, just a look at that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes_  
><em>She's got to be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She must be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by<em>

Little did I know that she was one of the undefeated sword fighters in camp. Well, next to Percy, of course.

_She's got to be somebody's babe_  
><em>She must be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She's got to be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She's so fine<em>

She is so pretty that she beats Aphrodite and her children combine by a long shot.

_She's probably somebody's only light_  
><em>Gonna shine tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's probably somebody's babe, alright<em>

If she is single, I wouldn't believe that. She's really got to be some one's girlfriend.

_I heard her talkin' with her friend_  
><em>When she thought nobody else was around<em>  
><em>She said she's got to be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She must be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>'Cause when the cars and the signs<em>  
><em>And the street lights light up the town<em>

She shines so beautifully under them, they making me fall for her even more than I think I am already. It causes her eyes to twinkle in her own little special way.

_She's got to be somebody's babe_  
><em>She must be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She's got to be somebody's babe<em>  
><em>She's so<em>

_She's gonna be somebody's only light_  
><em>Gonna shine tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's babe tonight<em>

I actually asked David and he told me that she is single. That can't be right. However, he did say that Percy seemed to have a thing for her.

_I try to shut my eyes, but I can't get her outta my sight_  
><em>I know I'm gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright<em>  
><em>Well, I'm just gonna walk up to her<em>  
><em>I'm gonna talk to her tonight<em>

I've only met her yesterday when Percy was showing me around camp and I haven't talked to her cause I'm too scared to approach her. But I think I love with her, so I'm making my first move tonight.

_Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's only light_  
><em>Gonna shine tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight<em>

_She's gonna be somebody's only light_  
><em>Gonna shine tonight<em>  
><em>Yeah, she's gonna be somebody's baby tonight<em>

_Gonna shine tonight, make her mine tonight_

**… To Be Continued.**

**{Dramatic music}**

**Will Jessie make Annabeth his girlfriend now that he knows she's single? If so, what will Percy do? Will he finally tell Annabeth his true feelings for her? Will Annabeth make Jessie take a hike if he _does_ ask her out? Are you, the reader, surprise/angered with the sudden ending (okay, that answer I do not know but I'm assuming yes. Why don't you tell me in a review)? Find out the answers to these (except the last one) questions and many more in chapter 2 of Love and Distrust.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you love it? Hate it? Did you hate the idea that Jessie might take Annabeth as his own? Or do you actually hate Jessie overall? Place your response in a form of a review so I can know if I succeeded in my goal. What was my goal? That you may never know... unless you ask. Flame me if you want to but I will block you. For-EVER!<strong>

**I will not update again until I get at least five reviews each chapter and I'll tell you this: chapters 2-4 are done and they get emotional. So, the faster I get five reviews, the faster I will update (and don't forget to click the story alert button so you won't miss out on future and exciting chapters). For Chapter 5, I need you guys to go to my profile and vote which song is better. Anyways, until next time.**


	2. Prologue II: Can't Fight This Feeling

**After a month, I finally got five reviews. You guys are awesome. Thanks to Crystalizer for being the first to review. You get three virtual cookies. To all who wondered the same thing that ArtfullyInsane brought up the answer is yes, it was suppose to be like that. In the end you will find out why I did that. **

**And everyone should thank blossom146, An Angel From the Sky and the 'anonymous' review from percabeth for being the ones who completed the two remaining spots for the five plus one more. All of you guys who reviewed get a virtual cookie. **

**So, here's the next chapter. Actually, this would be more like a Prologue II but I hope you like either way.**

**And just for reference:  
><strong>**{Author}  
><strong>**[Main Character, won't mentioned the name for you'll find out soon]  
><strong>**_Thoughts/Lyrics  
>*An action*<em>**

**Prologue II**

**I Can't Fight This Feeling**

[Can you hear hear me?] {Yeah.} [Okay. Now what do you want me to answer?] {What happened to you, what changed you, and how did it happen.} [Alright then listen up cause you do not want to miss a thing. Trust me.]

I remember the day when my almost normal life of being a demigod took a wrong turn. I had some of the awesomest powers ever, the greatest friends, and the girl I cared about the most next to me. It was the life.

[Wait, what?] {Introduce youself.} [You want me to introduce myself? But you already know my name.] {I do but the people listening in, don't.} [Oh, it's for the audience. I getcha now.] {*Hits head*}

Sorry. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Patrick Jackson but you might know me as Percy Jackson (yes, I kept my first initial and last name the same. It helped me memorized my stage name). I'm currently 20 years old and I'm a singer. Yeah, didn't think I'd become a singer now, did you?

{Yeah, and finding you was _hard_ to do.}

Anyway, these two Apollo kids and I decided to make a band about a year back. And yes, we were famous and receiving a lot of money. However, I had to give up my friends and the girl I loved. I know what you're probably thinking: _'Why would you do such a thing?_' The answer is simple; there was nothing left for me back at camp. Well, I did until he took her away from me.

{Okay, you know that now you have to explain right?} [*sigh* Yeah.]

I'm guessing you're wondering what the Hades I am talking about. Here it is; it all started three years ago on the first day of summer.

- Flashback-

Earlier in the week, my mother and I had decided that she would drive me to camp. So, on Saturday I packed my bags for camp and told my mother I was ready when I finished. I said goodbye to Paul and got into the car.

During most of the car ride, my mother and I listened to the radio. My mom had recently found a station that played music from the 70's and 80's; I would have changed it but it made my mom happy. So instead, I ignored it and stared out the window when a song stuck out from all the others. It made me see parts of my life before my eyes as the words flowed through my head. Still staring out the window, I listening to song.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer._  
><em>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.<em>  
><em>What started out as friendship,<em>  
><em>Has grown stronger.<em>  
><em>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.<em>

I saw the girl I cared about pass before me as our friendship began and grew stronger as the years past by. I always wished that could tell how I feel about her but whenever I wanted to tell her, my mind would go blank and I'd say something stupid.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever._  
><em>I said there is no reason for my fear.<em>  
><em>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.<em>  
><em>You give my life direction,<em>  
><em>You make everything so clear.<em>

Whenever we were together, I always knew that she would have my back and I'd always had hers. And when I didn't know what to do, she'd always be there to give me a solution and she would open my eyes to different perspectives, making everything so clear.

_And even as I wander,_  
><em>I'm keeping you in sight.<em>  
><em>You're a candle in the window,<em>  
><em>On a cold, dark winter's night.<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<em>

While I walk around camp and I catch sight of her, she always warmed me up inside that it would melt away any worries that I might have. I'd sometimes just stand there, thinking how to tell her my feelings but they never wanted to come out.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

Upon hearing these lines, I snorted and thought _'Yeah, like_ that's _going to happen'_. As long as I know that I have a chance with her, I am not going to stop fighting for her. I won't throw in the towel just because of some minor thing. I won't lose her without a fight.

{*muttering* Obviously you didn't know the real meaning of the words.} [*glaring* May I continue?] {*smiles* Yes, yes you may.}

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>  
><em>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<em>  
><em>Come crashing through your door,<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you._  
><em>I've been running round in circles in my mind.<em>  
><em>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,<em>  
><em>Cause you take me to the places,<em>  
><em>That alone I'd never find.<em>

I smiled thinking of how these lines actually fit me. Ever since I first laid my eyes on her, my life was never the same. As the years went by and the more I got to know her, the more confused I got about my feelings for her. It was only recently, during the second Titan War in fact, that I realized that I didn't like her but_ loved_ her. However, knowing her, she might have just smacked me if I told her. On the second part reminded me of when we have to work together, she's always the one who knows where the Hades she has to go. Therefore, I was always following her, to the places I wouldn't have gone. I let out a sigh and continued listening to the song.

_And even as I wander,_  
><em>I'm keeping you in sight.<em>  
><em>You're a candle in the window,<em>  
><em>On a cold, dark winter's night.<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<em>

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>  
><em>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,<em>  
><em>Come crashing through your door,<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<em>

Hearing these lyrics again made me have a bad feeling. Like if something bad was going to happen this summer.

My train of thoughts then took me to another world and before I knew it, we had arrived at camp. I grabbed my bags, said goodbye to my mom and climbed the hill. Once on top of the hill, I turned around and waved at my mom as she began to drive away. When I couldn't see the car anymore, I faced the camp and smiled. _I'm back in my second home_, I thought. I climbed down the other side of the hill, saying hi to everyone I came across. Once I got resettled in my cabin again, I went in search of my friends and the girl I loved.

The week passed by in a blur. The whole week I had spent catching up with my friends and training. At the end of the week, I decided to take Blackjack out for a ride. When I neared the stables, I heard two voices coming from inside. I quickly hid, hoping that the people talking didn't see me. I strained my ears to hear the conversation.

"Did you hear about…"

"Oh, her? Yeah. I can't believe she's going on a date_ him_."

"I know, right? I always thought that she'd end up with P…"

"I know, me too. They would've been a cute couple. Well, come on, Jenny. We better get riding before our time is up."

"Right behind you, Isabel." and with that they flew away on the pegasi. _Two Aphrodite girls. Who were they talking about?_ I thought as I stood there. I shook my head of these thoughts and took Blackjack out of his stall.

-End of Flashback-

Not long after that day, I found out that the girl I 'loved' had met someone else. I had nothing then, but knowing her I waited for her to break up with the guy. A year past and nothing happened. That year changed me; I became jealous, angry and depressed all at the same time. Then one day I prayed to Apollo to give me the ability to rhyme.

{You could do that?} [Yes, yes you can. It's only if he listens to you when it works.] {Huh. I didn't know that.} [Shh! I'm telling my story now.]

Apollo must have heard me and accepted for the following few days I could rhyme almost anything I wanted (except orange).

{What _does_ rhyme with orange? Wrench? Range? Rage...} [Are you finished?] {*smiles* Sorry.}

Then I met two of his children, Fred and Robert. During that year, we became close and they taught me about music.

When another year ended, I asked them if they wanted to go with me, to start a new life. A new life as a band. They agreed and before leaving, we went to Hecate cabin so they could put a spell on us. A spell that made us impossible to find; not even the gods or even Hecate herself could not find us.

Once we left, we changed our names and we never looked back. That is until today; but not in that way. It's a year later and we're back because we have a concert in the city tonight.

You might say that I'm worried that someone from camp might find us, but that's a one in a million chance that it would happen. The thing is, being back in New York is bring back these memories of mine and they aren't easy to take. However, I will get through them, one way or another.

Now if you excuse me, I got to get ready for my concert. My uneventful, drama-less concert.

{Wait. That's it?} [Yes. I have to go. We go on in 5] {Ugh. Fine. I was nice talking to you. Well, there you have it folks. Percy Jackson has moved on... Or has he? Be on the look out for my new encounter}

**... To Be Continued.**

**{Dramatic Music} **

**What was _really_ the thing that changed Percy? Who were the two Aphrodite girls talking about? Is Percy happy with his new life? Will Percy's concert be a unevetful, drama-less one? Will the 'author' get another encouter with Percy? Find out the answers to these (except for that last one) in the the next chapter.**

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Did you hate the idea that Percy left camp? Or do you actually hate that Percy didn't fight for his girl as you would expect? Place your response in a form of a review so I can know if I succeeded in my goal. Ask, and I might tell you what my goal was. Flame me if you want to but I will block you. For-EVER!**

**I will not update again until I get at least five reviews each chapter. So, the faster I get five reviews, the faster I will update (and don't forget to click the story alert button so you won't miss out on future and exciting chapters). I still need you guys to go to my profile and vote what tpye of chapter is better. It is for chapter 6 if you were wondering. Anyways, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 1: Jessie's Girl

**Okay, in honor of the premier of The Hunger Games and the beginning of my spring break, I am posting up a new chapter. That is after my author's note. All I can say is wow. Four reviews on day. Those four reviews made my day, especially since I was half I sleep when I first saw then through my phone. Anyways, I got some reviews saying that some of you got confused with the last chapter. I'm sorry about that and if you PM me telling me what confused you, I will explain it to you. **

*****WARNING*** The following few chapters will be straight forward, a little cheesy, and OOC. ***YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*****

**For memory sake, here's a summary to help explain a little bit of the previous chapter **

**Summary: This chapter takes place three years after The Last Olympian. Within those years, Percy and Annabeth were only best friends and nothing more. Annabeth started to date a guy named Jessie, a son of Apollo. After two years of holding the jealously in, Percy left camp with two other campers of Apollo and started a band. Although, no one knows because they changed they names, or so they thought. The band made a number one hit within one year. What is it about? Well, you have to read to find out. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither the Percy Jackson characters or Jessie's Girl. They are owned by Rick Riordan and Rick Springfield. And last time I checked, I'm a chick! So it can't be me, and no they are not the same person. (Sorry, that was lame excuse for a joke)**

**Chapter 1**

**Jessie's Girl**

Grover's P.O.V

It was all a mystery on why Percy and the other two Apollo kids left camp. They were nowhere to be found. It was like they disappeared from the face of the Earth. Not even the gods could located them, which is saying something.

Now, after a year of searching for my lost friend, I found them; they were on a poster. Though I was shocked; the three of them had formed a band, the Prophecy. However, they had changed their names (apparently, Percy changed his name to Patrick Jackson). They had a hit song: Jessie's Girl. That rang a bell.

_Where have I heard that name before?_ I thought to myself. Then it finally hit me, that is the name of Annabeth's boyfriend. As I looked over the poster, I noticed that they were going to have a concert nearby. I then had a plan to catch up with my long lost friend. I went to the box office and bought tickets for the concert.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I don't know why Grover invited Jessie and me to this concert. But he gave us those pleading eyes and we couldn't say no. He also brought along Nico and Thalia, too. I never thought Thalia would ever go to a concert that isn't Green Day. My guess is that Grover gave her those pleading eyes as well. Anyways, we were going to see a band called the Prophecy.

Once we have arrived and gotten to our seats, I started to feel different. It was like if I was excited, but I didn't know why. Soon after, the concert began and that's when my day turned upside down. Three band members came out from backstage and the lead singer went to the microphone. He had a guitar on, though he looked very familiar. The minute he spoke, I knew exactly who he reminded me of: Percy._ No wait, that is Percy!_ When he told the audience the first song they'll play, my mouth dropped down to the floor as they began to play.

_Jessie is a friend,_  
><em>Yeah, I know he's been<em>  
><em>A good friend of mine<em>  
><em>But lately something's changed<em>  
><em>That ain't hard to define<em>  
><em>Jessie's got himself a girl<em>  
><em>And I want to make her mine<em>  
><em>And she's watching him with those eyes<em>  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body,<em>  
><em>I just know it<em>  
><em>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,<em>  
><em>Late at night<em>

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

I looked over at Jessie, he was actually enjoying this. He acted like he didn't know who he was.

_I play along with the charade,_  
><em>there doesn't seem to be a reason to change<em>  
><em>You know, I feel so dirty<em>  
><em>When they start talking cute<em>  
><em>I wanna tell her that I love her,<em>  
><em>But the point is probably moot<em>  
><em>'Cause she's watching him with those eyes<em>  
><em>And she's lovin' him with that body,<em>  
><em>I just know it<em>  
><em>And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night<em>

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

_Like Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman,<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that<em>

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,_  
><em>Wondering what she don't see in me<em>  
><em>I've been funny,<em>  
><em>I've been cool with the lines<em>  
><em>Ain't that the way<em>  
><em>Love supposed to be<em>

_Tell me, where can I find a woman like that_

Hearing this just tore my heart apart. In all the years I've known Percy, he never expressed his true feelings. Hearing him singing this song reminded me of what I was felt during those years.

Y_ou know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,_  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<em>  
><em>I want Jessie's girl,<em>  
><em>Where can I find a woman like that, like<em>  
><em>Jessie's girl,<em>  
><em>I wish that I had Jessie's girl,<em>  
><em>I want,<em>  
><em>I want Jessie's girl<em>

_[song ends]_

Holding back tears, I look over to Grover just to find him, Nico and Thalia staring at me. I got up and walked towards Grover.

"We need to talk." I demanded. He reluctantly got up and followed me. We went to a clearing nearby; when I thought no one was in ear shot, I spoke. "Grover, did you know Percy was the lead singer?" I asked him in disbelieve.

"Uh..no. That was Percy?" he asked stupidly. I knew that he was lying because he always made a face when he lied.

"Grover?" he nodded for me to continue. "I know your lying. Was I the only one that didn't know that we were going to see a band that Percy is in?"

"Um...no." he answered hesitantly.

"Grover?"

"Well, you weren't! Jessie doesn't know!" He exclaimed. When he said that, I figured that he had found out by now, and that he knew that _that_ song was about Percy liking me and was getting prepared to kill him.

"You should have told me, Grover." I said, a bit angry.

"I know, I should have. But I thought if I told you, you wouldn't have came. So, I lied." he said in a pleading voice.

"Alright, fine!" I yelled and stormed off for the rest of the concert.

A Few Hours Later (Backstage)

Patrick's P.O.V (a.k.a Percy)

"Dude, it's great to be back in New York. We haven't been since we left camp." Said Roger, our band's bass.

"Shut your mouth, Roger. You don't know who might be listening." I warned him.

"You right, PJ." He acknowledged and went on strumming his guitar.

After a minute of an awkward silence, I went to the stage (which was now empty) and sat on the edge, and stared at the starry sky. I then began to have sudden flashbacks of camp. Remembering the first time I fought the Minotaur, my first game of capture-the-flag, my first quest, but mostly about the person I loved: Annabeth. I sighed at the thought of her; ever since I left camp, I tried _so_ hard not to think of her. Thinking of her just broke my heart all over again. I guess that's why I came up with _Jessie's Girl_, I thought of Annabeth and used that to write a song.

I was interrupted by some footsteps coming up the small flight of stairs. I turned to see who it was but I figured it was Frank, our drummer. Just like I expected, Frank appeared; but he wasn't alone. I immediately stood up; something did not feel right.

"Um, guys? Look who found me." He called out. My expression turned from concern to surprise. When this mysterious person came out of the shadows and caught sight of me, the person ran toward me and tackled me with a huge bear hug.

"Percy!" she shrieked.

"Um..I'm not Percy, I'm Patrick." I stated, trying to keep my cover.

She let go and gave me a 'friendly' punch on the shoulder. "I know that you are. I know you anywhere." I gave her a confused look. "Come on, don't you know who I am?" she asked me.

"A crazed fan?" I said as I walked back to my band members; she followed right behind me.

"I know who you are, you're Annabeth!" exclaimed Roger.

"Roger!" I yelled at him while giving him a nasty glare.

"What? She is!"

I turned and walked passed her, pretending to gather my belongs. "Yeah, I know she is." I murmured under my breath.

"Percy, why won't you talk to me?" Annabeth said with curiosity in her voice.

I couldn't help but sigh and say, "Always trying to figure me out, aren't you?" I gathered my guitar and started to head back to our trailer; Annabeth followed suit, calling after me, "Percy, talk to me."

"There's nothing _to_ talk about." I said trying to avoid the conversation.

"Oh, yes there is. That song_ Jessie's Girl_." I stopped in my tracks. _She couldn't have found out it was about her right?_ I quickly thought.

"What about it?" was my 'witty' response.

"Why does it happen to have my boyfriend's name in it?" she interrogated.

"You're still with back-stabber Jessie?" I replied, whispering back-stabber to myself.

"Yes, I'm still with Jessie and he's not a back-stabber!" she exclaimed, going on the defensive.

"Well, he is to me." I whispered under my breath. "Look, Annabeth, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep in before dawn breaks. So, if you excuse me..." I said and headed towards our trailer. As I walked, I felt her eyes on me, right up to the moment I closed the door behind me.

Once inside, I placed the guitar down and plopped onto my bed, staring at the ceiling.

After a few silent moments, I spoke to myself, "Gods, I've missed her." Right then, I came up with a new song. I quickly grabbed a pen and paper, and began writing. I smell a number one song.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I watched Percy leave until I couldn't see him anymore. I can't believe that he won't even look at me, after all we've been through. Within a few seconds, the realization finally set in: this might be the last time I'll ever get to see him. I dropped my head and let out a heavy breath.

As if reading my mind, which left me surprised, Roger spoke, "Don't worry, Annabeth. We never travel when we're all tired. We'll most likely leave at dawn; so go back to camp, get some sleep and be back before dawn that way you'll get to say goodbye to him."

"You know, he really misses you- we all miss you guys- but we can't leave Percy all alone. You know him." said Frank, and we all cracked a smile on that.

I crossed my arm, sighed and said, "Alright. But you guys have to stall him if I don't get here on time." They nodded and I made my way offstage.

On my way back to camp, I tried to remember the day that I first saw Percy. That seaweed brain passed out after knocking the door of the Big House. I remembered our first quest together, every single second we spent, the time I kissed him when we were inside Mount Helen. I remembered watching the volcano erupted, going to camp to tell them what happened, how I felt when I thought he was out of my life- forever. The happiness I felt when I saw him again on his 'funeral', the fury I felt when I realized what had happened to him. However, I also remembered the joy I felt when he had traveled across the country to save me, to hold the sky for me.

As my mind went on, tears took ownership of my eyes and they began to cover my cheeks. After all we've been through, this is how its going to end? Cause I won't let that happen. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, I will try to convince him to stay; I don't want him out of my life - not ever.

**...To Be Contiued**

**{Dramtic Music} (If you ask me, I love that last part.)**

**Will Annabeth make it in time to stop Percy from leaving again? If so, will she be able to convince him? Did Jessie figure out it was Percy on stage and was probably refering to him? Will Percy cave-in and go back to camp with Annabeth? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of Love & Distrust. **

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Did you hate the idea that Annabeth is going out with Jessie? Or do you actually hate that Percy ignored Annabeth when she confronted him? Place your response in a form of a review so I can know if I succeeded in my goal. Flame me if you want to but I will block you. For-EVER!**

**Again, I will not update until I get at least five reviews. So, the faster I get five reviews, the faster I will update (and don't forget to click the story alert button so you won't miss out on future and exciting chapters). I still need you guys to go to my profile and vote what type of chapter you'd prefer for chapter 6. Anyways, until next time.**


	4. Chapter 2: Missing You

**Well, after 2 long weeks I finally got five reviews. And I'll tell you, my break was just boring. Except for the time that I was rewatching the Avatar: The Last Airbenber series. Man, I couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Which reminds me, I'm going to start a story for that category; just as soon as finish one of my other stories first.**

**Anyways, without any farther ado, Chapter 4 that I really consider to be chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**I Ain't Missing You**

Percy's P.O.V

Within a few minutes of writing the new lyrics, Frank and Roger entered the trailer.

"Well, I hope you're happy. Annabeth just left all sad like." said Frank but I faintly heard him. I blocked everyone out, and focused only on the pen, the paper and the words flowing through my head. When Frank and Roger noticed that I wasn't paying attention and saw what I was doing, they left me in peace. After an hour working on it, I finally finished. However, it was already passed midnight and I was really tired.

I placed the paper with the lyrics upside down and the guitar on top of it and decided to call it a night.

Five Hours Later

I woke up in the middle of my dream completely frighten. Dawn is less than an hour away so I decided to go to the stage and play the new song.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I nudged myself out of bed around 4 in the morning and got dressed in a flash. Quietly, I left my cabin and headed for the camp entrance. Despite my quietness, I was snuck up by Thalia, Grover and Juniper.

"Gods! Don't do that to me." I exclaimed at them.

Thalia crossed her arms and asked, "Where are you going, Annabeth?"

Trying to slow down my heartbeat, I quickly thought of an excuse and scratched my head. "I... uh, forgot something at the concert. I'm going to go get it."

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, yeah? And what was that?" she inquired.

_Crap!_ "That thing.. that Jessie gave me.. that one day. I have a sentimental attachment to it." I answered lamely.

Grover looked over at Juniper and they both smiled. "She just wants to go see Percy and tell him to come back." he said.

Shocked, I stammered. "N...no. No, I'm not. He doesn't even want to see us, much less talk to us."

Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder, smiled and said, "Annabeth, you're blushing. Why don't we all go?"

"No! I wanna go alone!" I yelled and ran away from them. As I ran away, a question popped into my head: _How am I going to get over there?_ Just as quickly as the question occurred, I knew the answer and changed direction. In no time I reached the stables and went straight towards Blackjack's stall. When Blackjack saw me, he began to make a racket.

"Whoa, calm down Blackjack. I have a job that you'll like." I soothed. He quieted down and I continued. "I found Percy and I need you to take me to him so I can tell him to come back with us." Once I said this, he went berserk and extended his wings out. I let him out, got onto him and we went towards the amphitheater where the concert was held at. Hopefully they are still there.

* * *

><p>After finding the place, I scanned the area before giving Blackjack the go-ahead. The whole place was empty except for a few seemingly abandoned cars and Percy's trailer, which was almost behind the the stage itself.<p>

"Okay, Blackjack. Stay here, I"ll be right back." I told him. Blackjack snorted and stomped his feet in disagreement, but he stayed as I went towards the trailer. I was just passing a building entrance when I saw the knob of the trailer turn. I jumped through the entrance and peered around the corner just in time to see Percy step out with a guitar and a piece of paper in hand.

From where I was, I could see that Percy sensed something was wrong but ignored it as he turned and headed towards the stage.

_What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?_ I thought at him. Instead of following him on stage, I decided to go to the stands and sit low enough for him not to see me but I could see him.

On stage, Percy went to the edge and sat there. He positioned the guitar and strummed the strings, finding the right tone. Finally, he began to play a new song.

_Every time I think of you_  
><em>I always catch my breath<em>  
><em>And I'm still standing here<em>  
><em>And you're miles away<em>  
><em>And I'm wondering why you left<em>  
><em>And there's a storm that's raging<em>  
><em>Through my frozen heart tonight<em>

_I hear your name, in certain circles_  
><em>And it always makes me smile<em>  
><em>I spend my time, thinking about you<em>  
><em>And it's almost driving me wild<em>  
><em>And there's a heart that's breaking<em>  
><em>Down this long distance line tonight<em>

_I ain't missing you at all_  
><em>Since you've been gone, away<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>No matter, what I might say<em>

_There's a message, in the wires_  
><em>And I'm sending you this signal tonight<em>  
><em>You don't know, how desperate I've become<em>  
><em>And it looks like I'm losing this fight<em>  
><em>In your world I have no meaning<em>  
><em>Though I'm trying hard to understand<em>  
><em>And it's my heart that's breaking<em>  
><em>Down this long distance line tonight<em>

_I ain't missing you at all_  
><em>Since you've been gone, away<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>No matter, what my friends say<em>

_And there's a message that I'm sending out_  
><em>Like a telegraph to your soul<em>  
><em>And if I can't bridge this distance<em>  
><em>Stop this heartbreak overload<em>

_I ain't missing you at all_  
><em>Since you've been gone, away<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>No matter, what my friends say<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>I can lie to myself<em>

_And there's a storm that's raging_  
><em>Through my frozen heart tonight<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you at all<em>  
><em>Since you've been gone, away<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>No matter, what my friends say<em>  
><em>Ain't missing you<em>

_I ain't missing you, I ain't missing you_  
><em>I can lie to myself<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>  
><em>I ain't missing you<em>

My whole body froze in happiness, confusion and shock all at the same. I just honestly didn't know what to think and because of this I was stunned.

On stage, Percy settled the guitar next him and let out a heavy sigh. He dropped his head and stared intently at the floor.

I faintly heard him mumble, "What I am going to?"

This brought me back and I finally got up from where I was. "You can come back to camp." I answered suddenly, making him inhale sharply. Silently, I headed towards the stage. When I was a few feet away from him, he finally lifted his head and looked at something far away.

"Annabeth," he said, acknowledging my presence. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I responded. "Tell me, Percy," I continued. "If you felt that way, then why did you leave?"

He turned to face me. "Cause I realized that couldn't get something I wanted for years and being at camp reminded me of what I could've had. So, I left. I thought I'd be better off in the mortal world," he answer, turning his gaze back to the floor.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, while I thought of a solution. "What if," I started slowly. Percy turned to look at me again. "What if we can get you this thing that you want, will you then come back?" I inquired.

"I don't know."

"Aw, come on, Perce," said a voice from the side. Percy and I both turned to see the owner of the voice. From where the voice came from stood Grover and Thalia, breathless. "We'll do anything." Grover continued.

"Yeah, Kelp Head. Everyone misses you. Even _I_ know this." said Thalia. Percy looked at them with a pained look.

"Seriously, Percy. We'll get you anything, just name it." I added.

He then faced me and slowly moved his eyes towards the ground. A few seconds passed (which felt like forever) and he began to shake his head. He left out a heavy sigh and got up, turned around and looked at the stage floor. Barely audible, he mumbled "I want Jessie's girl" and he walked away.

Surprised at his response, I was frozen once again. Both Grover and Thalia waited for me to do something, and when I came back to my senses and went after Percy, they followed right behind me.

We followed him to his trailer, but we were too late for he entered his trailer and I had a feeling that he wasn't coming out again. I stood there, looking at the door when at opened again. However, it was just only Frank and Roger.

"Hey, Annabeth. You made it," said Frank. "So, are we staying?" he asked as if he knew my plan all along. I shook my head and a sad 'oh' escaped from his lips.

"Well, I guess that's that," said Roger. "Here Annabeth, take this. Send us a letter anytime." he gave me a card with an address on it. I took it and looked at them.

"You guys are going too?" I questioned them. Frank and Roger glanced at each other and replied 'yeah' at the same time.

"Annabeth, you know how much trouble he can into. Somebody has to be there when or if that time comes," explained Frank.

I nodded my understanding and decided that is was goodbye. I went over to them and hugged them goodbye. "It was nice seeing you guys," I told them.

"Yeah, you too," they responded and said goodbye to Grover and Thalia too. We were about to leave when we heard a guitar and singing coming from inside the trailer. My breath, yet again, got caught in my throat as I listened to the song.

**… To Be Continued.**

**{Dramtic Music}**

**Will Annabeth make it in time to stop Percy from leaving again? If so, will she be able to convince him? Did Jessie figure out it was Percy on stage and was probably refering to him? Will Percy cave-in and go back to camp with Annabeth? Find out the answers to these questions in the next chapter of Love & Distrust. **

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Were you surprised at what Percy sang? Or do you actually hate that Percy tunred his back on Annabeth like that? Place your response in a form of a review. Flame me if you want to but I will block you. For-EVER!**

**Anyway, anon101 pointed something out for me and I'm going to do this differently now. If I get five reviews as fast a possible, I promise that I will update the next chapter. However, after two months that I don't get the five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. So, the faster I get five reviews, the faster I will update (and don't forget to click the story alert button so you won't miss out on future and exciting chapters). I still need you guys to go to my profile and vote what type of chapter you'd prefer for chapter 6. Anyways, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 3: It Will Be Me

**Hello, again readers. Before you start reading this chapter, I just want to apologize for being soo mean in giving you guys that sneak peek. However, you should all thank_ ihatemakingupusernames _for being the fifth person to review the sneak peek and saving everyone from waiting until tomorrow for this update. In the end, I'll tell you guys about my writing/update schedule. I hope you guys all enjoy this. **

**It Will Be Me**

Percy's P.O.V

I silently yet quickly got off the stage and went towards my trailer. Once I got to the door, I hurried inside before Annabeth could catch up to me. However, I just ended up bumping into Frank and Roger.

"Hey, Percy," began Frank. "What's going on?" he asked but I ignored him as I headed for my bed. When I was slumped into my bed, I faintly heard Roger say "Oh. Kay?" and the closing of the door.

I covered my face with my hands and through them, I said, "What am I going to do?" I slid my hands down my face and looking passed the roof into someplace in Olympus, I continued, "She won't switch Jessie for me. Why would someone like her love, much less like, me?"

To take my mind off of this, I decided to do something uncharacteristic of me, I _cleaned_ the trailer. I picked up the music sheets off the floor and was about to place them in a box, when one of them caught my attention. I grabbed the sheet from where it was, put the ones I had in my hand in the box and looked over the music sheet.

This was a song I had written a couple of years ago when I was getting the hang of the rhythm and notes. I began to have the urge to play it. I grabbed my guitar and sat in a nearby chair. I looked at the music sheet one more time before I played the song.

_If you hear a voice in the middle of the night_  
><em>Sayin' it'll be alright<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>

_If you feel a hand guiding you along_  
><em>When the path seems wrong<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>

_There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
><em>For you I'd swim through the rivers of time<em>  
><em>As you go your way and I go mine<em>  
><em>A light will shine<em>  
><em>And it will be me<em>

_If there is a key that goes to your heart_  
><em>A special part<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>

_If you need a friend_  
><em>Call out to the wind<em>  
><em>To hold you again<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>

_Oh how the world seems so unfair_  
><em>Creating a love that can not be shared<em>  
><em>As you go your way and I go mine<em>  
><em>A light will shine<em>  
><em>And it will be me<em>

_Past the ever after there's a place for two_  
><em>In your tears of laughter<em>  
><em>I'll be there for you<em>

_In the sun and the moon_  
><em>In the land and the sea<em>  
><em>Look all around you<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>

_There is no mountain that I can't climb_  
><em>For you I'd swim through the rivers of time<em>  
><em>As you go your way and I go mine<em>  
><em>A light will shine<em>  
><em>And it will be me<em>  
><em>It will be me<em>  
><em>It will be me...<em>

When I finished the playing the song, I let out a sigh and put the guitar and music sheet away. Once the place was to my liking, I flopped down on my bed again and placed the crook of my arm above my eyes. "What to do, what to do?" I said before I lost consciousness.

**… To Be Continued.**

**So, there you have it. I know this was a little short but what comes after this really needed to be in the next chapter. That and because I wanted to leave you guys wanting more. x)**

**Anyways, since I've finished with high school and I'm waiting for my college to open up for class registration, I am going to cut the time limit from two months to two weeks from now. However, if I get five reviews before that time, I will update sooner. So, the choice... is yours. Until, two week from now. :)**

**P.S: Please, please PLEASE check out my other story _The Life Of Daniel Romed_. I really need some input for it. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 4: Come Back To Me

**Hey, Everybody. I'm sorry this came later than I said I'd post. I'm just lost in the days recently and haven't anything, writing wise. However, that's going to change. Anyways, here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 4**

**Please Come Back To Me**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Although it was muffled, I listened to his song. I was filled with mixed emotions. Does he not want his old friends back? Doesn't he want to be happy? Does he really want... me to leave? For the first time, I couldn't answer these questions.

With my mind elsewhere, I left the scene and went in to the city. I went street after street as I headed deeper into the maze of the mortal world.

I was just passing a mall when I got hungry. I got to the food court and when I received my food, I obtained a table and surveyed my surroundings. I noticed that the mall was playing music. I didn't care much of it but as I ate, it made me lose myself even more than I am already.

_You say you gotta go and find yourself _  
><em>You say that you're becoming someone else <em>  
><em>Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you<em>

_You say you're leaving as you look away _  
><em>I know there's really nothing left to say <em>  
><em>Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you<em>

I can't believe that he's leaving us again. It just left me speechless but hopefully he knows that I'm always there for him.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free _  
><em>And when you've seen what you need to see <em>  
><em>When you find you, come back to me <em>

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere _  
><em>Picture you with the wind in your hair <em>  
><em>I'll keep your things right where you left them <em>  
><em>I'll be here for you<em>

Although Percy has been gone for nearly a year now, his things are still there in his cabin. The new camper that lives there wants to change everything but I don't let him. I am in fact keeping his things right where he left them.

_ Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set you free _  
><em>And when you've seen what you need to see <em>  
><em>When you find you, come back to me <em>

_And I hope you find everything that you need _  
><em>I'll be right here waiting to see <em>  
><em>You find you, come back to me <em>

_I can't get close if you're not there _  
><em>I can't get inside if there's no soul there <em>  
><em>I can't face you, I can't save you <em>  
><em>It's something you'll have to do<em>

The old Percy is not there anymore and this Percy isn't letting me get close to him. His 'old soul' is not there so I can't get to him. And I'm realizing that I can't save him because this is something he has to do. I have to let him go.

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free _  
><em>And when you've seen what you need to see <em>  
><em>When you find you, come back to me <em>  
><em>Come back to me <em>

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free _  
><em>And when you've seen what you need to see <em>  
><em>When you find you, come back to me <em>

_And I hope you find everything that you need _  
><em>I'll be right here waiting to see <em>  
><em>You find you, come back to me <em>

_You find you, come back to me _  
><em>When you find you, come back to me <em>  
><em>When you find you, come back to me<em>

When the song ended, I realized that I felt that way. A stray tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away. (This isn't the way a daughter of Athena should behave.) I thought to myself. After, I finished eating my food, I rushed back to camp before the monsters can get me.

Once I was at camp and crashed onto my bed, I began to think. I wanted Percy here with me and I know he does too but is hesitant if Jessie is in the picture. _He can't just ask me to decide between the two of them like that! Who does he think he is anyway_? I thought but suddenly I regretted that thought.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rested my back against the headboard. I slipped my hands into my pockets and felt the card that Roger gave me. Pulling the card out of its hiding place, I stared at the words scribbled on it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Annabeth? Are you in here?" It was Jessie. I shifted my head but I didn't respond. He slowly opened the door and when he saw me, came over to me.

"Hey, you. I haven't seen you all day." he said as he tried to kiss me but I moved away. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Jessie was watching with concern. "What do you have there?" He asked motioning to my hands.

"Did you recognize… that singer yesterday." I asked him.

That took him off guard and he took a step backwards. "The singer? What about him?"

I sighed while I shook my head in response. "It's nothing. I thought he was Percy but he's not the Percy that I remember."

Jessie sat down next to me and was silent for a second. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Resting my head on his shoulder, I quietly muttered, "Nothing. I just miss him, I guess." Jessie wrapped an arm around me in an effort to comfort me.

"There, there. Percy is in a better place now. Wherever he is, we can only hope that he is happy." he told me. _But I know he isn't happy. He just wants..._ I didn't even get to finish the thought when I realized what the solution to my problem was.

With fake sadness in my voice, I spoke. "You know what, Jessie, I want to be alone for a while." He nodded and left.

When I heard the door close behind him, I quickly got up from where I was, grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and began writing my down my thoughts.

**… To Be Continued.**

**Well, that's chapter 6 for you. I'll try to update in two weeks from today. However, I'll update sooner if I get five reviews before then. :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Home

**Hey, everybody. It's Update Day (is it me or does that sentence sound confusing?). Well, this is going to be a long and wonderful two weeks, well for me at least. Tomorrow will be my birthday, I'll be turning (blank) years old. Then the day after that will be Independence Day (Fireworks, whoo-hoo!). Then more family birthdays followed by a week at (blankity blank). I'll be going on vacation next week and I am going to have the time of my life.**

**Anyway, enough about me. Let's talk about this story. I've been wondering if I should add another scene to this story but I haven't gotten the amount of reviews I was expecting this story to get. So, here's the deal, if I can get 45-55 reviews by chapter 11, I'll consider writing this bouns scene. That's something to think about after you finish reading this chapter which I should let you read. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**I'm Coming Back Home**

Third Person P.O.V

It has been several months since he got the letter. Why would Annabeth do this to him? Now he didn't know what to do.

He was sitting at a table with a pen, paper and the letter Annabeth sent. He picked up the pen and began to write.

**Dear Annabeth, **

**I understand how you feel, but I don't think I can do that. How would I be certain that you won't be with him? **

Percy pushed the paper aside and place it on the pile next to him. _No. I can't send that_, Percy thought to himself. He brought his hands to his head and looked down at the letter that Annabeth sent him. For the thousandth time that day, he read the letter.

**Dear Seaweed Brain, **

**I know that you said that you'd only come back if I take you. But you know what I am and you know that I'll do what I want, so making a decision like this was hard to make on the spot. After some time thinking, I realized that, for you, I won't leave, I can't hide and I cannot be until you're resting here with me. So please, for me, won't you come back? For I won't sleep, and I can't breath until you're here with me. **

**Look, I know that this is something you have to do. So take your time, I won't go anywhere and I'll keep your things right where you left them. But when you've seen what you need to see and when you find you, just please come back to me. I promise that when you come back, I won't be with Jessie anymore. I swear. **

**Your friend, **  
><strong>Annabeth (Wise Girl)<strong>

How can Percy respond to a letter like that? Percy can feel that Annabeth poured her heart and soul into that letter but he didn't know how to respond to it. He just didn't know if she kept her promise after four months of him not replying to her letter. It's not that he doesn't want to send the letters that he piled up; it was just that they weren't good enough and she deserves better than his lame excuse for a letter.

While Percy was debating with himself on how to write his letter, Robert - or Roger - went over to him.

"Hey, Percy. How you doin'?" Robert asked him. Both him and Fred - also known as Frank - knew about the letter Annabeth sent. Percy shook his head while still looking at the letter. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"It's just that I don't know how to respond to her letter. Now, I just feel that I'm living someone else's life and even though we are surrounded by millions of people, I still feel so alone." Percy responded and placed his head on the table with his arms wrapped around it. "I miss her," he mumbled.

Robert started to chuckle but stopped when Percy lifted his head to glared at him. "What? I just laughing because there's a song that says those exact words." Robert said with his hands raised in surrender.

Percy raised an eyebrow at his band member. "Really? What's it called?" he asked. Robert answered him and they both searched for the song on the internet. "That's it! That's exactly how I feel!" Percy exclaimed once they finished listening to the song.

"So what are you saying that you're going to do?" Fred asked.

Percy smiled at him._ I'm glad you asked_, he thought. "We're going to modify the song lightly, send it to her and do what the song says." He simply answered. Fred and Robert, taking this as good news, began to cheer at Percy proclamation.

Later that day, the three of them recorded the song onto a CD, wrapped it as a package and placed two drachmas on top of it. Almost instantly the package disappears into thin air. Smiling, Percy faced his friends and said, "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." The small group only had a little over six hours to get to their destination, so they took a quick pit stop and rushed over to the location in mind.

** Meanwhile**

Annabeth had sent her letter over four months ago and yet she hasn't heard from Percy. It was starting to worry her. _What if he didn't get the letter? What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with me? Not even our old friendship? What if he's_ dead_?_ Annabeth thought time after time. The feeling of not knowing was eating at her; she had to get an answer soon.

She had kept her promise that she wrote to Percy. Right after she had sent that letter, she went in search of Jessie to break up with him. Jessie had questioned Annabeth at first, then he began to begged her to take him back and that he'll change but Annabeth rejected him. When Annabeth finally broke, she told him, "I'm sorry, I know we had great times but I recently realized that I wasn't, and still not, happy." Now Jessie was wondering if there was someone else and if so, who this person was.

The day was just about to end when Annabeth was heading back in her cabin. Part of her wanted to breakdown but the rest of her told her not to. That she had to stay together and pull through, at least for appearances. When Annabeth had finished eating her dinner, she had went straight for her cabin for some alone time. She walked through the threshold of her cabin and crashed on to her bunk.

Annabeth thought of what she was going to do with her life. She knew that she couldn't wander the camp grounds in despair, or anywhere in fact. She had to change her attitude on her life. While she was setting her resolve on this, her cabin mates started to file into the cabin and take to their beds.

After everyone had settled into their beds, Annabeth called 'Lights out' and soon afterwards there was no more sounds except for their heavy breathing. For what seemed like an hour later, Annabeth finally brought herself to fall into unconsciousness.

Subsequently, Annabeth did not see that a mysterious package had appeared at the foot of her bed just a few moments later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Morning<span>**

Annabeth laid in her bed with her eyes closed, trying to wake up for the day. She shifted in her bed when she heard something drop beside her bed. Rubbing her eyes open, she saw a box on the ground and went to pick it up. She looked over the mysterious box and saw that on the corner of the box, in messy handwriting, was her name.

Annabeth, with curiosity growing inside her, opened the box. Inside the box was full to the rim with packing peanuts, she had to dig her way to the bottom of the box to find a CD box. She pulled it out and saw that there was a note on top of it. It read, _Just for you_ and there was a CD inside.

_How in Hades am I going to know what's on this disc?_ Annabeth thought before realizing that Chiron owns a boombox. She did not hesitate to rush her way towards the Big House and enter breathlessly.

"Chiron!" She yelled into the depths of the house and trying to catch her breath.

Running out of a corner, Chiron asked, "What's wrong?" He saw Annabeth bend over with her hands on her knees breathing deeply. "What is it, Annabeth?" He said a little more calmly but still filled with urgentence.

"I... got this… before… I woke up." She said between breaths and showing Chiron the small box that was in her hand. "It's a CD." she explained.

Chiron took the box in his own hands and looked over it. "And you do not know who sent this?" He asked.

"No," she said, her breathing back to normal. _But I might have an idea who it was,_ she continued in her mind. Chiron went over to his boombox and opened the CD slot.

"Well, let's find out what's on it, shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer and played the disc. There was silence at first, the only noise being a faint static sound. Then suddenly, music began to play - first the melodious sounds of a piano that was intertwined with the struming of a guitar and then the almost soft beat of drums. After a short twenty seconds, a voice booms out from the speakers. "It's him. It's Percy." I absently blurted out.

_Another summer day  
><em>_Has come and gone away  
><em>_In Paris and Rome  
><em>_But I wanna go home_

_May be surrounded by  
><em>_A million people I  
><em>_Still feel all alone  
><em>_I just wanna go home  
><em>_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
><em>_Each one a line or two  
><em>_'I'm fine Annie, how are you?'  
><em>_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
><em>_My words were cold and flat  
><em>_And you deserve more than that_

_Another aeroplane  
><em>_Another sunny place  
><em>_I'm lucky, I know  
><em>_But I wanna go home  
><em>_I've got to go home_

_Let me go home  
><em>_I'm just too far from where you are  
><em>_I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
><em>_It's like I just stepped outside  
><em>_When everything was going right  
><em>_And I know just why you could not  
><em>_Come along with me  
><em>_'Cause this was not your dream  
><em>_But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day has come  
><em>_And gone away  
><em>_In even Paris and Rome  
><em>_And I wanna go home  
><em>_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by  
><em>_A million people I  
><em>_Still feel all alone  
><em>_Oh, let me go home  
><em>_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home  
><em>_I've had my run  
><em>_Annie, I'm done  
><em>_I gotta go home  
><em>_Let me go home  
><em>_It will all be all right  
><em>_I'll be home tonight  
><em>_I'm coming back home..._

As suddenly as it started, it ended. Annabeth and Chiron stood there, wondering what this song meant. Chiron began to rub his chin and looked at the floor, his back facing the door. Annabeth's mind was buzzing with questions.

"What do you think this means, Chiron?" she finally brought herself to say. "Do you think he's coming back?"

"I have no idea, Annabeth." he responded, still thinking.

"Why don't you just ask him," said a voice from the front door. Annabeth looked over to see who was eavesdropping but let out a strangled gasp when she saw who it was.

**… To Be Continued.**

**How's that for an ending? Who can this stranger be? Could it be Jessie? You'll just have to wait and find out in the next installment of Love & Distrust.**

**So, remember if I get 45 to 55 reviews by chapter 11 (may I remind you that this is chapter 7), I'll add another scene to this story. Other than that, I'll update again once I get back from vacation to (blankity blank) unless you know I get five reviews before then. Lates! **


	8. Chapter 6: Always Something There To Rem

**Wow! You guys are awesome. Seven reviews in one day. AND ON MY BIRTHDAY! Again, you guys are the best and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. However, if you checked my profile I did said that I may or may not update. Believe I would've update yesterday but since on Monday my family and I are going on vacation, we're going ready and whatnot. So, I am going to make up for today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. (I'll talk about the bonus scene at the end). **

**Always Something There to Remind Me**

_Last time on Love & Distrust _

_"What do you think this means, Chiron?" she finally brought herself to say. "Do you think he's coming back?" _

_"I have no idea, Annabeth." he responded, still thinking. _

_"Why don't you just ask him," said a voice from the front door. Annabeth looked over to see who was eavesdropping but let out a strangled gasp when she saw who it was._

Annabeth suspected that Percy's message was that he was coming back, but she never actually thought that he'd return right then and there. He lifted a hand in a wave and said, "Hey." Although she was still surprised, she was able to find her voice.

"Oh, gods! You're here!" she half yelled as she ran to hug him. Now, it was his turn to be surprised but he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm here." he stupidly confirmed. Annabeth broke her embrace to roll her eyes at him.

"No, I was just hugging a random person that looks exactly like Percy." she stated sarcastically.

"Actually, you are." Percy went along with her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him as she pushed him on his shoulder. Suddenly, Annabeth was filled with sadness that she unconsciously hugged herself tightly. "I was starting to thinking that you forgot all about us," she said, not daring to look at him in the eye. "About me." she continued as she said this in a whisper.

Percy let out a laugh as he heard Annabeth's last quieted statement. Annabeth's head shot up and began to glare at Percy. "Are you kidding me?" Percy asked after his laughter subsided. "I could never forget you when there always something there to remind me."

She continued to glare at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that our time together was making it soo hard to forget about me. Let me just get into my time machine and stop myself from being your friend." Annabeth scolded at him and left the room in fumes.

Percy stood by the door, shocked, as he watched her leave to room. He quickly recovered his senses and as she stormed off, he yelled, "That is suppose to be a good thing!"

Still puzzled, Percy turned back to Chiron, pointed towards Annabeth and asked, "What just happen?"

"Oh, my. I believe you just offended her." Chiron responded.

"But how? That was suppose to be a good thing. I mean, I can't stop thinking about her even if I wanted to." Percy said, then winced once he realized what he just said. "Not that I never wanted to." He tried to save himself.

"Percy, my boy, you don't need to explain yourself to me."

"I know, I know. I need to explain myself to Annabeth before things could get worse." Percy turned to leave but was stopped.

"Oh, and Percy?" Percy looked over and nodded for Chiron to continue. "Welcome back, Percy." Chiron greeted.

With a lopsided grin, Percy replied, "Glad to be back, Chiron." and finally went in search of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>Percy ran through camp looking for Annabeth but still hadn't been able to find her. However, he did manage to leave some campers gawking after him. Percy was running out of places to look for her, which only lead him to search the beach.<p>

As he quickly scanned the beach, he was finally able to locate Annabeth.

Annabeth was sitting on the sand with her knees brought up to her chin. She stared out to the sea while her mind wondered off._ He really doesn't want anything to do with me. But why if this is what he wanted? Or was it?_ As her brain tried to figure this out, her ears heard the sand shift as someone approached. _Gee, I wonder who it can be._ Annabeth thought.

Percy had sat down next to her with his knees at an angle and his wrist resting on top of them. They both remained quiet causing the air around them to fill with awkwardness when Percy finally broke the silence.

"Look, Annabeth, what I said before, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. What I meant to say was that even if I wanted to, which I don't, I can never forget about you. You are always on my mind and there's always something out there to remind of you." He concluded with his signature cheesy smile.

Annabeth looked at him from the corner of eye and checked his expression to see if he was lying or not. Not seeing anything and yet not being satisfied, she scoffed and replied, "Yeah, right."

Percy's smile fell from his face and watched Annabeth's face. _And she doesn't believe me._ Percy thought to himself. He turned his head to stare at his shoes and let out a sigh._ How can I convince her that what I'm saying is true?_

Just as he was about give up, he finally thought up of something. Grinning from ear to ear, Percy got up and left.

Annabeth saw Percy leave and was saddened that he gave up this quickly. "Of course he'd give up." She mumbled to herself. Two minutes later, when she was just about to get up and head for her cabin, Percy was back sitting next to her with a guitar.

"What is it this time, Percy" Annabeth scolded.

"Well, I know that you didn't believe what I said. So I'm going to play you a song that fits what I went through." He replied, still grinning from ear to ear.

He adjusted the guitar into a comfortable position. "I know this sounds better with drums and, well, an electric piano and guitar but I got to make due with what I have." Percy explain with a nervous laugh then began strumming the guitar.

_ I walk along the city streets you used to walk along with me_  
><em>And every step I take reminds me of just how we used to be<em>

_Well how can I forget you girl,_  
><em>When there is always something there to remind me?<em>  
><em>Always something there to remind me.<em>

_As shadows fall I pass the small cafe where we would dance at night._  
><em>And I can't help recalling how it how it felt to kiss and hold you tight.<em>

_Well how can I forget you girl_  
><em>When there is always something there to remind me?<em>  
><em>Always something there to remind me.<em>  
><em>I was born to love you and I will never be free,<em>  
><em>You'll always be a part of me.<em>

_If you should find you miss the sweet and tender love we used to share_  
><em>Just come back to the places where we used to go and I'll be there.<em>

_Well, how can I forget you girl_  
><em>When there is always something there to remind me?<em>  
><em>Always something there to remind me.<em>  
><em>I was born to love you and I will never be free,<em>  
><em>You'll always be a part of me.<em>

_Cause there is always something there to remind me._  
><em>Always something there to remind me...<em>

When Percy finished the song, Annabeth was blushing a deep scarlet. Percy set the guitar next to him and was the first to speak.

"I know it's an old song but it's one of my favorites songs from the Naked Eyes." He turned to look at Annabeth. "So? What do you think?"

Annabeth, looking at Percy, slowly began to shake her head. She took in a deep breath and open her mouth to say something but changed her mind about it. Turning away to face the water once again, she finally said, "I honestly don't know what to say."

"Do you mean that in a good way or in a bad way?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth slowly turned her head back to Percy while opening her mouth. "I… don't know."

At the moment, Percy felt like his heart was ripped out from his chest and crushed right in front of him. He realized that he really had high hopes that he and Annabeth would get together, even though he told himself not to. _I knew that she wouldn't take a guy like me_. Percy scolded himself.

Percy want to run away again but also knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it again. _I rather have her in my life than not at all,_ He thought.

The moment of silence that took over between Annabeth and Percy was becoming awkward and the both of them began to feel edgy. However, they stayed there quiet and thinking.

_Why can't I tell him how I feel? I know what I'm feeling but where are the words for it?_ Annabeth questioned herself.

On the other hand, Percy was thinking, _What should I say now? That I'm going to stay here at camp? Or should I just leave her alone for a while until she thinks things through?_ He glanced back at Annabeth.

From what he saw, he knew that she was lost in thought and so he made his decision. He picked up his guitar, wiped the sand off of it and… got up. Almost soundlessly, he walked up the beach. When he reached the edge of the beach, he looked back at Annabeth.

"I hope she changes her mind." he said to no one in particular.

_Why do you have to doubt my love story? I already told you that there will be some surprises in store for you._ Percy heard the response in his head. He didn't need to ask it who it was because he had once met the owner of that voice. That person who once said that he was denial and to follow his own heart.

Percy let out his breath loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "When you said that you weren't going to make this easy and boring, you seriously weren't kidding." he said to the female voice.

He heard laughter in his head and then her voice said four simple words, _You are so cute_. The laughter then began to recede and when he could no longer hear it, he went to his cabin and unpacked his things.

**… To Be Continued.**

**How's that for an ending? Did you really expect a happy, non-conflicting reunion? Well, too bad. That would be too easy and would've end this story in an almost dull way.**

**Anway, about that bonus scene, I was seeing how long this scene would be and man you guys would be in a world of reading. Now, knowing this, I'm gonna have to raise the minimum reviews to 50 by chapter 11. That's not that many considering that it's four chapters away (Counting this one) just to get what 14 review. I believe that you guys could make it.**

**On another note, if you guys want me to update sometime next (They have computers where I'm going) I'm going to need more than 5 reviews to do that. If I don't, I'll update when I get back. Until then.**


	9. Chapter 7: What I Wanted To Say

**Well, I'm back. I had an awesome time at Rocky Point (Puerto Peñasco), that's in Mexico for those who don't know where its at. Anyway, on my way over there and coming back (It's like an 6 to 8 hour ridefor us), I was listening to my iPod and well more ideas popped into my head for this story. GODS! THIS STORY IS KILLING ME! Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of this story. It's one of most successful stories I've written but I'm getting tired of writing chapters with 'singing' in them. **

**Again, don't get me wrong, I'm not going to stop writing this story. I'm just going to have some chapters without a song (if I get those 50 reviews) and probably a few (like this one) that will look like that one story I wrote called The Prologue. **

**Anyhow, I should stop blabbing and let you read this chapter even though someplaces are still sleeping. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**I Didn't Tell You What I Wanted to Say**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Sitting on the beach, I saw Percy leave without a word. I knew that I should've done something and yet again I did nothing. I just watched us separate. _What should I do now? Run and chase you down?_ I thought. I let out a heavy sigh and let my mind wandered off only for it to go back to my situation with Percy.

I know I can't hesitate, 'cause all I wanted to say was something real. All I want him to know is how I feel, and what I wanted to give was my heart but I know I'm stuck here at the start. Aside from that, I can feel that it's on the tip of my tongue but I know I'm afraid. Of what, I don't know.

During that awkward silence that we shared, I realized that sometimes the only things words do is get in the way, and sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say. This was evident when I didn't know how to respond to Percy's song. I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't form the words. It was simply too hard. Although, I know that I don't want to lose him, and drive him away. I, also, don't want to confuse him. I need him to stay. I only wish he knew what I wanted to say. I seriously wish he knew what I wanted to say.

My hands were shaking during the song and I was his for the taking. He shouldn't have hesitated. Nevertheless, I think to him, _Please just do one thing. One small sign, something and let's jump off the edge 'cause all I want you to say is something real. All I wanted to know is how you felt and all I want you to give is your heart. However, we're stuck here at the start._

I want to say this to him and I came close to it. Yet, it's was on the tip of my tongue and I was afraid.

"What should I say when I see him, that is _if_ I see him? I can hear it now. 'You know, sometimes the only things words do is get in the way and sometimes the easiest things are the hardest to say. I don't want to lose you and drive you away again. I don't want to confuse you, I need you to stay.' I just only wish he knew what I wanted to say. My only wish is that he knew what I wanted to say." I said to myself.

I let out another sigh and turned to were Percy left. He was standing at the edge of the beach, looking at the sky. Although, I knew that he couldn't hear me from where I was, I found myself saying "I should've done something but I never wanted to lose you and drive you away" in his direction. I saw him shake his head and then he continued walking. "No, I don't wanna lose you." I continued.

I finally got up and brushed the sand off of me then headed to my cabin. As I walked, I muttered, "I should've done something, I should've done something. Shoulda, woulda, coulda, but didn't. Can my life get _any_ more complicated?" Once I said this, I realized how much more complicated my life has been in the past few months. I stomped my way to my cabin and when I reached it, I slammed the door behind me and flopped onto my bed. I lay there with my arms crossed as I waited for the conch horn to release us for breakfast.

**… To Be Continued.**

**Yes, I know this is a short chapter but I figured that you guys wanted to know what Annabeth was thinking from the end of Percy's song until he left. And yes, all this took place in just that morning. Crazy, huh? Are I mean? Wait, don't answer that. Okay, onto my last few annoucements.**

**First, I'm only short ten reveiws for this bonus scene. I'm not sure if I told you yet but this bonus scene is very long. Won't tell you how long but long enough for me to spend days on days of writing. **

**Second, my new update will take long to post. Why, you ask? Because it will contain a spoiler for my other story The Traitor and I don't know how many of you guys are or were reading that. So, just to be on the safe side I'm going to update that then this (if you guys were wondering if practicially half way finished). **

**Third, after the 31, I am going AWOL or MIA (I forget which means what). I'll be playing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance for that month probably. So, yeah... there's no changing my mind for that unless I get stuck or something.**

**And lastly, I've decided to put a reward system for this story. What do I mean, you ask yourself? I mean starting when I get those 50 reveiws, I will add something after getting 25 new reveiws. It could be anything from an extra chapter, a new scene (of any size like a chapter long to 14 chapters long one *hint hint*), or even a different side of a previous chapter. Do you guys agree with that? With that said, I'm off to finish writing that new chapter for The Traitor. **

**By the way, I'm sorry if this was confusing. Just tell me and I'll go back a fix it. Later, my readers. Hehe that rhymed.**


	10. Chapter 8: Heartbreak Warfare

**So, here's the next chapter, though not many voted. At least one or two people did vote and picked the update. Anyway, I just like to dedicate this chapter to two different people. First to Hardyworker18 (who either I can't find or was an anonymous reviewer) and to GotSwagJackson0818. **

**To Hardyworker18: If you're reading this right now, I just like to say that I had never heard this song before you mentioned it and the second I heard it, I just knew that I had to add it here. **

**GotSwagJackson0818: I just have to say, your idea actually helped me come up with the ending. **

**I hope you both, and everyone else who are just as awesome as these two that I mentioned, enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own the disliked character here and the new ones that also happen to come out in my other stories, Percy Jackson and the Second Chancer and The Traitor.**

**Oh, and I don't own the songs in here either.**

**Percy: But I do, right?**

**Me: No, you don't.**

**Percy: Yes, I do. I sing them, and so they're mine.**

**Me: With that ideology, you'll get yourself sued. So, you're screwed. Haha that rhymed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Lives Turn Into A Heartbreak Warfare**

Percy's P.O.V

Curfew finally came around and I was told to stay in my old cabin, Poseidon cabin. I'm just on my bed, not being able to fall asleep. At first, it was because my new cabin member, Maverick, kept asking me questions and whatnot. However, he fell asleep almost an hour ago, leaving me to drown in my thoughts.

Right there is the problem. My mind kept re-playing the events that happened today. So, I did the best thing I knew how to express myself without actually saying it directly.

I got up from my bed and reached into one of my bags, pulling out a notebook. Grabbing a pen, I began to write a new song.

_Lightning strike_ _Inside my chest to keep me up at night_ _Dream of ways_ _To make you understand my pain_

The memories of Annabeth and Jessie keep flashing by me that it causes me to stay awake. And all I can do is think of how to tell her of the anguish I felt.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_ _Bombs are falling everywhere_ _It's heartbreak warfare_ _Once you want it to begin_ _No one really ever wins_ _In heartbreak warfare_

Annabeth had figured out of my feelings for her that night she went to my concert all those months ago and when she told me that she broke up with Jessie, I felt kind of guilty and ashamed. I mean, a couple of years I would've jumped from joy but seeing the way she's acting around me now, it seems that Nemesis decided to give me my 'fair share'. Now, none of us are happy or is perhaps confused.

_If you want more love_ _Why don't you say so?_ _If you want more love_ _Why don't you say so?_

_Drop his name_ _Push it in and twist the knife again_ _Watch my face_ _As I pretend to feel no pain, pain, pain_

Today, when Annabeth was re-introducing me into camp, she lead me to the new and improved archery range. You might be wondering, _What's wrong with that?_ I'll tell you why.

I was happy, smiling and being my old self until we reached the archery range and Annabeth mentioned Jessie's name. Just hearing his name was like her taking her dagger and stabbing me with it. She only made it worst when she said that 'All three of us should hang out.' My good-hearted smile that I had a mere seconds ago, suddenly turned into forced one as I pretended that my history with Jessie never really happened.

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_ _Bombs are falling everywhere_ _It's heartbreak warfare_ _Once you want it to begin_ _No one really ever wins_ _In heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love_ _Why don't you say so?_ _If you want more love_ _Why don't you say so?_

_Just say so..._

_How come the only way to know how high you get me_ _Is to see how far I fall?_ _God only knows how much I'd love you if you'd let me_ _But I can't break through at all_

I've tried so many times to tell her how much I care about her but something always happens or I lose courage. I know that she wants me to prove my love for her but when I do, she sees something bad in it and gets mad at me. There's no good way to show her.

_It's a heart..._ _Heartbreak_

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_ _Let's just fix this whole thing now_ _I swear to God we're gonna get it right_ _If you lay your weapon down_ _Red wine and ambien_ _You're talking nonsense again_ _It's heartbreak warfare_ _Good to know it's all a game_ _Disappointment has a name_ _It's heartbreak_ _Heartbreak_

I plan to go on without sleep just to figure out how to fix my relationship with Annabeth. And I am not going to stop until I get it right. However, things would be easier if she didn't attack me whenever I try. It's like she puts up her walls when she's around me and just say things to get me away. It seems like this is all a game to her, a game filled with disappointment for me.

_It's heartbreak warfare_ _It's heartbreak warfare_ _(It's heartbreak warfare)_

I don't know why I wanted this warfare if I wasn't going to get Annabeth. Now, I have to settle with being her friend. When that was accepted, I finally felt my eyes droop. I place the open notebook on my nightstand and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Third P.O.V<span>

The next morning, Maverick was the first to wake up in the Poseidon cabin. He had gotten dressed and was ready for the new day when he went over to his half-brother's bunk. Maverick about to wake him up until he saw the open notebook.

Maverick isn't known to be a snoop but considering that his brother was a famous singer and admired by the Aphrodite girls, it couldn't hurt to see what Percy had written down on the notebook.

He glanced over the page and noticed that it was lyrics to a new song. Looking over to see if Percy was still asleep, Maverick inconspicuously took the notebook off the nightstand and left the room.

Later

Breakfast had come and gone. Everyone was now awake and Percy shockingly did not realize that his notebook was stolen. No, he went about the camp grounds like if everything was right and good with the world.

As Percy walked, he mumbled the lyrics of a song he once heard.

"_I am in misery._ _There ain't nobody who can comfort me._ _Why won't you answer me?_ _The silence is slowly killing me._ _Girl, you really got me bad._ _You really got me bad._ _Now, I'm gonna get you back._ _I'm gonna get you back_."

As he uttered the last word, he heard a beeping sound near him. He froze where he was and waited for the noise to sound again. Now that he was paying attention, he felt a vibration in his pocket when the noise came again. That was when realized that it came from his cellphone.

Ever so cautious, he pulled out the phone and stared at the screen. Still being weary of the phone, he answered.

"H-hello?" he asked into it. "Oh. Hey." he said after the person on the other end of phone responded to him.

"What do you mean you're-?" he started before being interrupted. He let out a sigh prior to question the person. "Where are you?"

After a small moment of silence, he responded. "Okay. Don't move. I'm coming to get you." With that he hung up the phone and left.

Meanwhile

On the other side of camp, Maverick had ripped the page he saw in the morning, placed it back on the nightstand and was now surrounded by a flock of girls.

"Yeah. Percy's my brother. Him and me are like this." Maverick expressed, crossing his index and middle fingers to show how close he and Percy have become.

"Omigods! Really?!" exclaimed one of the gullible girls.

"Oh, yeah." Maverick began, "I even helped him write his newest song."

Unfortunately for Maverick, this news was heard by more than the girls encompassing him.

Mysterious Character's P.O.V

_Percy? New song?_ I thought after walking passed the mob of girls.

"Omigods! That is so incredible!" one of the girls had screamed towards the center of the mob.

"Yeah, it is. I can show it to you girls, if you like." said a boy's voice from the core of the swarming girls.

I automatically knew who it was and went inside the buzzing bundle of girls. Once I pushed aside the girls and reached the center, I spoke.

"You know, it's not nice to lie and steal, Maverick."

When Maverick heard my voice, he quickly looked at me with wide eyes and an open month.

"A-a-a- Annabeth!" he stuttered.

"Yes, that is my name. Now that you're finished stating the obvious, I want to talk to you." I told him then I turned to leave the crowd.

Maverick was about to excuse himself from the group when the girls huffed and deserted him. Left with no other choice, he followed me.

"What's this I hear about Percy writing a new song." I inquired.

"Uh… I don't know what you're trying to get out of me." he said, completely confused.

"Did Percy really write a new song or did you just lie about that?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, he wrote a song last night. I lied about helping him." Maverick explained.

"And you have the song with you, huh?" I pressed.

"Y… no." he hesitated.

I stared at his face to see if it'd twitch like when he lies. I was about to believe him and let it go when his eyes shifted quickly towards the ground. _He has been working on his pokerface, hasn't he?_ I thought.

"I know you're lying, Maverick. Do you want me to tell… ?" I started before being interrupted.

"No! Don't tell her!" he yelled. He let out a long sigh prior to continue. "I'll give it to you, just don't tell Percy I took it."

"Alright, I won't." I promised. Maverick slowly placed his right hand inside his pocket and just as slow, pulled out a folded line piece of paper.

Once he handed me the piece of paper, a girl in the background called out to Maverick.

"Hey, Maverick! Come on, it's time for practice!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" he yelled back. Then he turned towards me. "Don't tell her either." he said, referring to the girl who called him, the nemesis cabin leader, and the girl I threaten to tell him on earlier.

Before I could respond him, he turned and ran away. Now alone, I looked at the folded paper and began to straighten it. Upon having the sheet open, I read the title and was befuddled.

"Heartbreak Warfare?" I read in a whisper.

A Little While Later

I had looked around camp in search of Percy but it was in vain. Hence, I had decided to go to the arena to practice and to think. However, I didn't know _what_ to think. After, I finished practicing, I settled to go back to my cabin and that's where you find me right now.

As I unconsciously walk myself back to my cabin, my mind wonders back to the paper in my pocket. Can he not sleep at night? Does he want _me_ to understand his 'pain', or does he mean Jessie? And if does mean me, how does he plan to do that? When I talked about Jessie in front of him, did he really feel like I stabbed him with that poisonousness knife that I had saved him from all those years ago?

I know that I haven't let him since gods know when and that I'm on the defensive around him, talking nonsense just to keep him at bay, but will everything really be okay? Or will this whole situation be a big disappointment? For him _and_ for me?

I was lost in thought that I almost didn't see Percy running down the entrance hill. Yet again, I said almost.

"Hey, Percy!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He looked up and saw me coming.

"Annabeth! Have you seen Fred or Robert around?" he asked.

"No, but look what I found floating around." I replied, pulling out the paper from my pocket and handing it over to him.

"How did this get out?" Percy inquired.

"I don't know. You asked about Fred and Robert. What do you need from them?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Oh, right. I need to talk to them. It's very important." he simply stated, suddenly all nervous. Off in the distance, Percy noticed one of the two guys entering the arena.

Without any warning, he broke into a sprint and went towards Fred. After a moment of shock and realization, I hurried right after him and just in time to hear part of his spiel.

"… Kris… is here." Percy heaved.

"You're joking?" Fred questioned. Percy only shook his head. "Uh-oh."

"Percy? What's taking so long? Said a honey-sweet, I'm-better-than-you voice behind me. The instant I heard the new voice, every hair stood on end.

Slowly, I turned around to face a wavy brown haired, green eyed model-like girl. The girl was about 5'5" tall and wearing blue skinny jeans, a designer blouse, and 3 inch high heels boots (excluded from her actually height). She stood there, with her right leg kicked out and her hands on her hips, for a moment before brushing against my shoulder to head towards Percy. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Instantaneously, anger boiled throughout my entire body that it made me unconsciously clench my fists together.

"Who the Hades is she?" I spat out.

Percy faces me with a smile, which looked a bit forced, and said, "Annabeth, this is Krista." he said. Krista let go of his neck and instead snaked an arm around his waist as he did the same. Looking into Krista's eyes, he continued. "My girlfriend."

Anger immediately flared into rage and clouded my mind. However, one thought broke through the haze. _If this floozy is a mortal, then how the Hades was she able to enter camp?_ Before I could voice my thought, a light pink mist popped out above Krista's head.

In the center of the mist was a figure that could only fuel my anger. The shape that only meant heartbreak in my book. A symbol of hopelessness and despair.

The image was none other than a dove, the emblem of Aphrodite. I didn't hate anyone more than I did in that moment.

**Yay! A cliffhanger! And a good one, don't you think? I do (sort of). GotSwagJackson0818, do you like this twist and Annabeth reaction? Seriously, thanks a lot for suggesting it. **

**Anyway, I still believe that this has a few errors here and there so if you find them, please tell me that way I can go back and fix them. Suggestings will _not_ go unnoticed, so be afraid to give an opinion on what you'd like to see/read. Okay now****, this is the last chance to go for the bonus scene. Just four more reviews and those last four will get a special prize. Want to know what it is? Just review. **

**I'll see you guys next week, when I have Thanksgiving/fall break. I'll try to update _something_. Lates, amazing readers.**

**P.S That song that Percy sings is from Misery by Maroon 5, just in case you guys were wondering. :)**


	11. Chapter 9: To Go or Not To Go (BoS1-NS)

**Well, hello my fellow readers. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I know I did, hence my reason for not updating when I said I would. Many apologies to that. I have been caught up with Christmas stuff that I didn't have time to finish typing up the chapter. The good news though is that I got a laptop for Christmas. And I'll tell you, I was surprised. Anyways, I'm here now, not actually dead, and eager to post this new _complete_ chapter.**

**Before I let you, the reader, go and read the chapter, I just want to point this out right now. If you look at the top right corner, you'll see the chapter selection thing. So far, it has been the chapter number and the name of the song used in the chapter. However, there will be chapters that will not have a song. For this chapter it says, 'Chapter 9: To Go or Not To Go (BoS1-NS)' **

**This is simple, even if it kind of looks confusing. After the title, in the parentheses, BoS means Bonus Scene. I don't need to explain why it's 'Bo' instead of something else. The number after that says which bonus material it is and NS is for those certain chapters that don't have a song in them. I just wanted to point that out. If you are ever confused about that, tell me and I'll glad explain myself. Oh, for those of you who are new and alerted for this story, if it doesn't say 'Chapter ?' it's an Author's note. **

**I'll let you guys go now. This A/N is getting pretty long. I'll see you at the end.**

**WARNING: **SOME OF THIS MAY GET BOARDLINE T. I DON'T THINK IT'S ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY CHANGE THE RATING FOR THIS STORY BUT I JUST WANT TO BE SAFE. IF WHAT I WROTE _IS_ T STUFF, TELL ME SO I CAN EITHER CHANGE THE STORY OR THE RATING.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but the new characters that appear. And as much as Percy argues that he does, he does NOT own the songs in here either.**

**Percy: I'm not gonna talking to you.**

**Me: You just did. And why not?**

**Percy: Cause you gave me a girlfriend that I didn't know I had. Damn it! I did it again.**

**Me: Oh, Percy. Poor simple-minded Percy.**

**Percy: What?**

**Me: Oh, nothing. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Percy: Humph… hope you guys like my life.**

**Me: He means chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**_Random Quote of the Day: _**

**_"Well, there is one advantage about being me that you can never imitate." _**

**_"Really? What's that?" _**

**_"Having you as a friend."_**

**Can anyone guess where this is from?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Bonus Scene #1**

**To Go or Not To Go**

A week passed by in a blur, though Percy and Annabeth didn't mind. They spent their majority of their spare time catching up. At first it wasn't easy, knowing that a certain somebody wanted something more than being friends and yet not being able to be together. Once they both got over that flawed detail, they were able to hang out without feeling awkward with each other.

However, Percy's week came to a screeching halt when he found a letter on his bunk. Granted, the letter didn't contain horrible news but it pose a dilemma for him. The letter simply stated:

_Dear Patrick Jackson,_

_I, Amos Effiant, have been looking and gathering for numerous of singers and bands for a benefit concert that I am planning for. This concert will help in the fight against cancer and will be held in Central Park, New York. I have noticed that in the course of the past year, you and your band have become increasingly popular. If you were to participate, your band will raise millions of dollars to the fight (which all will be given to St. Jude's hospital). So, please let me know whether or not you can join us as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_ _Amos Effiant_ _President of Nation Live_

Once Percy finished reading the letter, he sat on his bunk clearly not knowing what to make of this. After a good half an hour of pondering, he finally left his cabin in search of his band members.

When he reached their cabin, for both of them are members of Apollo, he knocked three times. Unfortunately for Percy, the door was answered by someone he never wanted to see again. Jessie stood in the doorway, staring at Percy in awe.

"Percy! Buddy! How have you been? I haven't seen you in like forever. I was starting to think that you were dead already." Jessie confessed.

"Jessie," Percy began with fake enthusiasm and a forced smile. "I've been good. How 'bout you?" Percy forced himself to say those words. He just wanted to see Fred and Robert and leave.

"Well, not so great. Remember that Annabeth and I were together?" Jessie obliviously continued the conversation.

_Great! He had to bring that up!_ Percy thought as he smacked his lips before stiffly nodding and replying, "Yes."

"Well, we're not together anymore. It's so sad. I don't know what happened or what I did wrong." Jessie's eyes and voice was beginning to be filled with sorrow.

"Oh, that is sad," responded Percy with mock sympathy. "Listen, I _hate_ to end this _interesting_ conversation," Percy's voice dripped with sarcasm as he said that. "But, would you happen to know where I can find Robert and Fred?"

Jessie was so shocked by Percy's crudeness that he had to take a moment to realize what Percy just said. "Uh, yeah." Jessie started. "They're, uh... inside. Um, I'll... go get them for you." he stuttered.

Jessie went into his cabin in a state of puzzlement. _I'm glad Percy is live, but why is he acting like this to me? We used to be best friends._ Jessie thought to himself. Only after he notified Fred and Robert about Percy's presence, and after Percy dragged them away that another thought occurred to him. _I never noticed that Percy looks exactly like that Patrick Jackson. And thinking about that, what a coincidence that Annabeth broke up with me after that concert. What an even more coincidence that Percy shows up _after_ our break up. Question mark?_ Jessie thought with a raised eyebrow.

Without another word or thought, Jessie left his cabin in search of a particular person.

* * *

><p>After Percy had dragged his band members away from their cabin, Percy finally told them about the letter. "<p>

So, you're telling us that this Amos Effiant guy wants us to do a benefit concert?" asked Robert.

"Yeah, pretty much." Percy replied.

"And what do you want us to do about it?"questioned Fred this time.

"Well, we are a team and this is a team decision. I don't want you guys doing something that you don't want to do." Percy explained.

Both Fred and Robert looked at each other as they came to a silent agreement. "Percy, dude, I know I'm speaking for both Fred and I," Robert began, "when I say that we'll do anything you want to do." Robert paused, seeing the double meaning of what he just said. Clearing his throat, he continued. "And I mean that in a straight kind of way. 'Cause Fred and I, we have your back dude."

A slight blush rose into Percy's cheeks at Robert comment. "Uh, thanks. I guess?"

"Hey! I don't play for that team!" Robert exclaimed. "Not that you're ugly or anything..."

Fred placed a hand on Robert's shoulder, causing Robert to stop talking. "Robert, just... just stop. You're not helping yourself." At that Robert drooped head down low and let out a long exasperated sigh. "Anyway, Percy. Just think of what you think is right and we'll go along with it."

"Yeah, no pressure." Percy muttered under his breath. Fred simply chuckled and pushed his brother away.

"Come on, Mister I-will-do-anything-for-you." Fred teased, releasing a growl from Robert. Percy stared after them, shaking his head at their idiocy.

After walking around the camp mindlessly, Percy suddenly found himself sitting at the pier eyeing the letter in his hands.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." called a girl from behind him. Percy quickly hid the letter in one of his pockets and turned to see Annabeth walking up to him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Percy replied dumbly, returning his gaze at his hands that were in front of him.

"Yeah." she rebutted. Annabeth in that instant noticed Percy's depressed demeanor and did not held back from calling it out to him. "Hey, what's with the face? Is something wrong?"

He did not respond for a moment. "Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" he finally said to her.

"Uh. sure, I guess." She answered a little taken back.

Only after Percy took a deep breath did he actually asked his question. "If I ever get asked to do a... I don't know, a concert and I came to you to ask for your opinion on it, what would you say?" he concluded, finally looking at her.

Annabeth sat there, staring out into the horizon and putting herself in that position where she actually is at the moment. She knew that she didn't want him to leave again for she cared for him way too much for that to happen. However, he isn't hers and she can't force him to be with her. Well, she can but she knew that it wouldn't be right hold him back from having a happy life. If he was happy, she was happy and at this moment singing made him happy. Without her realizing it, a soft smile broke out onto her face and she was forcing herself not to release the tears that were building up behind her eyes. After what felt like an eternity for Percy, Annabeth finally turned to face him.

"I would tell you to go for it."

"You... you would?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah. Singing makes you happy and you should what makes you happy." she reasoned with him.

At that, a thought came to Percy that he couldn't bring himself to say. _But what if I don't know what makes me happy anymore?_ The two of them sat there on the edge of the pier for a moment in complete and utter silence. When they finally escaped their own bubbles of thought, they came to realize that half an hour had passed by them and that they had other things to do. They said goodbye to each other and agree to see each later.

* * *

><p>Hours passed by and the group of 'friends' hadn't seen each. It was only after dinner that the six of them were in the same place. Everyone had gathered around the campfire to do the traditional campfire songs. Fred and Robert met up with Percy at the entrance of the amphitheater.<p>

"Hey, so what did you decide?" asked Fred cryptically for he didn't want Krista, who was next to Percy, to know.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know when I've decided something." He responded as entered the amphitheater. Both Krista and Percy sat at the highest level where they had a view of everything in front of them.

Everyone was singing along, even Percy until after the first song when he saw something or someone move. Percy then turned his attention at the person who disrupted his focus. After a second he realized that the person was Annabeth and she was not alone. She was talking to someone, someone who Percy believed was Jessie.

Jessie's back was facing towards Percy and Annabeth was facing him. Annabeth was standing before Jessie with a leg kicked out, her arms cross on her chest and her head was tilted a bit to the side. While on the other hand, Jessie was standing straight up, towering over her, and flailing his arms about as though he was begging for her to take him back. The moment made Percy sick with jealousy and rage. He saw as Annabeth shook her head and with the faintest of smiles began to talk to Jessie. At that Percy couldn't bear to see the scene.

Turning towards Krista he brought himself to say, "You know what, I'm not feeling so good. I thinking I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh. Okay. Night, sweetie." she said. Krista leaned in to kiss him, however, at the last second Percy turned his head so she'd get his cheek instead of his lips.

As Percy walked down the stairs, he knew what had to be done. When he reached the bottom, he saw Fred and Robert before him and as he was going to pass them he whispered something to them. Percy didn't give them a chance to reply as he finally left. Though, he did leave to two brothers stunned in their seats. When Chiron finally declared the evening to be over, everyone left to their respective cabins. Nobody noticed anything different; no one saw anyone missing.

Or at least not yet. It was until the next morning that some people noticed a few certain people missing. The kids in Apollo and Maverick noticed that instead of find the bodies of Fred, Robert, and Percy in their beds, they found a single note in their place.

A note that said:

_Went to do a concert. I_ may _come back._

**There is only one thing to say those three words and that's what I'll do...**

**...TO BE CONTINUED!**

**So, that was the first chapter of the bonus scene. Did you like it? Hate it? Do you want to pummel Percy?**

**Percy: What? Why me?**

**It's your life.**

**Percy: It's your writing!**

**Same difference. Anyway, this may be my last update for a long while. I still need one more review to continue this bonus scene and until then I'm not going to post anything for this story. And besides, I don't have the next chapter written yet. I might write the one-shots that have been pestering my brain. Ah, we'll find out next year. **

**And as an end of the year gift to me, will you review?**

**Percy: After you're treating me? Doubt it.**

**Oh shush, you. Things get better after this.**

**Percy: Oh, really? Like how does it get better?**

**Yeah, like I'm going to tell you. Where's the fun in that? Anyways, it's four in the morning over here where I live and I'm tired. I have a big day of babysitting tomorrow, uh, I mean today. Lates. **

**P.S If I get 75 reviews, you guys can pick another bonus of your choosing (go to my profile and vote on what you prefer).**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE 19: For some odd reason, I was compelled to do a Twitter author account. Don't ask (I am also compelled to do an Author's facebook page, which I still haven't done). I will _always_ be using that for keep you guys posted on everything that is story related. Also, if you want to ask or simply want to me, I'll be there. Look for me as Cabin16Nemesis. If I happen to do a facebook page, I'll tell you guys know. I'd probably use it to post sneak peeks and whatnot. Tell me if it's a good idea or not. Until the next chapter (Which I am suppose to be working on right now).**


	12. Chapter 10: No Way Out (BoS2)

**Greetings and salutations, my wonderful readers. I come to you with an update. This A/N will be short, I just want to say that this chapter will be similar to Prologue II: Can't Fight This Feeling. I really liked writing that chapter cause it was different and sadly sort of confusing. So, this is a warning. If you did not like chapter 2, don't read the brackets {} and parenthesis () part. That's just like in the Kane Chronicles but you see what they other person (me) says. You don't have to read that. I intended for that to _be _funny-ish and confusing-ish. Anyways, I'll let you guys read now.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah… I don't own any of these characters only with the exception of the newish ones.**

**Percy: Hey, so. When are you gonna let me live my own life?**

**Me: Hmmm? Good question. After you pass a few tests of mine.**

**Percy: But you're telling me what to do.**

**Me: (smile devilishly) I know. Hope you like this chapter, readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Author} <strong>

**[Main Character] **

**Thoughts/Lyrics **

***An action***

**Chapter 10**

**Bonus Scene #2**

**I See No Way Out**

**Percy's P.O.V. **

{And we're back again with Patrick aka Percy Jackson. Tell us your story.} [Do I have to?] {Yes, I'm your therapist. You need to voice out your thoughts for things to get better. They did the first time, didn't they?}[Are you serious?] {Yes! Just tell me your story! People are probably getting confused right now!}[Geez, okay. Fine. So...]

I left camp yesterday. I ran away again. I don't know what compelled me to leave. It was either the jealousy or the anger I felt in seeing Annabeth talking to Jessie. I don't even know what they were talking about, but the idea of them getting back together didn't sit well for me. So, again, I ran away from my problems. And not only that, I had to leave Krista without telling her.

{Awww... You like Krista.}[What are you talking about? Let me finish!]{*raises hand in surrender*}

Granted, I don't like her very much but I'm still in a relationship with her. You may be wondering why I haven't broken up with her and at least_ tried_ to ask Annabeth out.

{Yes, I bet people are.} [Shush. I'm talking now.]

The answer is complicated. You see the thing is that I don't know if Annabeth will take me _and_ I don't want to hurt Krista. However, I'm realizing that everywhere I turn I hurt someone and there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done. I can't change the past; no one can.

{You speak the truth, Percy.} [Shut up!]

Of all the things I've hid from Annabeth I can not hide the shame and I'm praying that someone or something will come to take away my pain. Honestly, there's no way out of this dark place. No hope, and no future for me. I know I can't be free but I can't see another way that I can't face another day.

So, tell me where did I go wrong? Everyone I love, they're all gone. I'd do everything so differently now but I can't turn back the time and there's no shelter from the storm inside of me.

{Wow. That's... that's deep.} [*sniffling* Shut up! There's no hope for me!] {Are...are you crying?} [*sniffling* ...No.] {Come on finish your story. You are almost finished, right?} [Yes, yes I am *sighs before continuing*]

Take it from me, there's no way out of this dark place; no hope, and no future. I know I can't be free but I can't see another way and I just can't face another day. Although, a relationship with Annabeth may never see the light of day, I can try to make her happy. As she told me yesterday, singing makes me happy... -ish and if she's happy when I'm happy, I'm going to let her think that.

Yesterday I left and today I sorted out through my thoughts. As for next week, we do a sound check. The benefit concert is in two days after that. Hopefully, my life will pick up for the better.

I don't know what me and the guys are going to play so I'll leave you now so I to do that.

{Really? That's it? Okay. So, there you have it guys. Percy Jackson has moved on again... Or has he? Be on the lookout for Percy's next therapy session. When will that be? Who knows.}

**… To Be Continued!**

**Well, there you guys have it. A short little chapter. I had this chapter finished since a couple of days ago but since it was a short chapter I was going to post two chapters on one day. However, the next chapter is taking longer than I expected it would. I'm starting find myself reading other stories rather than writing myself (Which by the way, I highly recommend Future Echoes by DJNS. It's an ATLA fanfiction. That's the story I'm currently reading.)**

**Anyways, I've working on a different story that has been on my head since the elementary schools started this week. I don't if it'll be a one-shot or a short multi-chapter one, but I got a good portion of it and since no one is reviewing anymore I feel that no one reading this even though the stats say otherwise.**

**Don't get me wrong, I'm very proud of this story. It's my most successful one yet but this next chapter and this new story are giving me a beating. A bad one. However, one of them (the new story) is taking more of my attention than the other (the next chapter). So, I tried to come up with a solution. I have created a twitter, tumblr and facebook page (still working on that) where I'll be using to give you us sneak peaks and other stuff like song of inspiration or even give hints to something. What do think? Good enough? Also, I finally downloaded the song I was going to use on my iPod. It'll remind me to do the chapter. But until the chapter is done, this story is temporary on hiatus which puts pressure on me since I start my classes next week. (*Starts singing* _Pressure. Pushing down on me, pressing down on you. No man asked for. _*stops* Dang that's a good song. By the way, that was Under Pressure by Queen)**

**I'll be getting back to you guys as fast as I can. (I'll put the links to my twitter, tumblr [and when I make it] Facebook page on my profile) Happy sunny/rainy day and or clear/cloudy night. **


	13. Chapter 11: Cinderella Story

**Hey, everyone! Hope everyone is having an awesome Valentine's Day (if not, well... I'm with you buddy). As you might (and I say _might)_ remember: today is the anniversary of this story. In reality, this story should've been done but I came up with this 'little' scene and decided to make it twice as long even though I hardly get any reviews now.**

**Which that reminds me. I like to thank the guest reviewer who went by the name of Merr. In case you're reading this, all I'm gonna say is predict the unpredictable then the unpredictable is predictable. The predictability of the unpredictable can lead to the predictable. (is anyone confused yet? If so then good.)**

**Anywho, one more thing before I go into the disclaimer. I don't remember if I mentioned this before but I started my Spring semester in college like two weeks ago. This comes with bad news and not enough good news. The good news is, I'll be writing this semester. Bad news, it's going to be for the newscast for my college that actually airs it on tv (If you want to know where it's on iTv at 6pm Pacific Time). You might asking your screen (or perhaps not), what are you studying for, Cabin16 - Nemesis? One word, Video and Film. (Can anyone guess who I got this from?)**

**So, yeah. Don't expect a lot of chapters this semester. I'm going to busy a lot. Luckily, I was able to finish this chapter for you guys. Fun Fact: this was originally going to be two different chapters but at the minute I decided to combine them and make this chapter longer. And now for the disclaimer cause this author's note is becoming extremely long.**

**Disclaimer: As much I like to say that I own all the characters, I don't. Just some, the disliked and new ones.**

**Percy: *angry* So, me leaving again makes things better?**

**Me: Oh hey, Percy. I know what I'm writing. Believe me, things are going to get a little better for you.**

**Percy: Sure they will.**

**Me: Enjoy?**

**Percy: Doubt it. *walks away***

**Me: How rude!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bonus Scene #3**

**It's Another Cinderella Story**

Percy's P.O.V

Fred, Robert and I are on the stage, tuning and or adjusting our instruments. The three of us caught in our own personal bubble. Though, Fred and Robert were probably thinking the same thing.

Me, on the other hand, I'm numb with all the thoughts and emotions swirling inside me. Up until the night before, we didn't have anything for this moment. However, I miraculously broke through the storm inside me to write something.

The Night Before

Third Person P.O.V

The night was clear and the stars were surprisingly bright. Sitting on a park bench, Percy stared up at them.

He didn't know what to do. He left everything again in the sake of escape the pain. However, it only brought more pain… and regret. _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_ Percy asked himself.

At the same time, inside the trailer, Fred and Robert were sitting at the table.

"… I don't get him anymore." proclaimed Fred. "First, he wants to leave and never come back. Then, we come back because he missed Annabeth and she missed him. And now, we left again?"

"I don't know, bro. His life has been messed up ever since we defeated Kronos. I mean, one of his best friends, our own brother, took the girl he had been crushing on since the two of them met."

"You have a point, Robert, but remember what he told us? 'No matter what happens, we aren't leaving.' All I'm asking is, what changed his mind?" Fred inquired.

The two remained silent after that, caught in a bubble of thought. Percy was in a similar story.

As he sat there on the bench staring at the stars, his mind was in another world entirely. He thought of what Annabeth and _him_ were doing right then. _Are they together? Or is Annabeth telling him off?_ At that thought, a smile crept on his face.

_What if in alternate universe, I told her these feelings I have for her? Would we be together?_ He mused, liking the thought already. Then he started to remember all the times he had with Annabeth. He couldn't seem to get her out his head... until Jessie popped up. That was when he broke out of his depression and self-loathing.

Percy had originally went outside to write a song but came out dry, though that changed the second Jessie came to his head. He grabbed the notepad he had brought out with him and wrote what was in his mind.

Present

I looked at Fred and Robert to make sure that they were ready.

"Any time you're ready Mr. Jackson." said the promoter.

Taking a deep breath, I strummed out the first cord.

_I heard that you've been asking about me._ _Least that's the word on the street_ _I just don't know what to believe_ _Why was I dumb enough to leave?_

_I saw you with him today._ _The boy who took my place._ _You seemed so much happier with me._ _But maybe that's just the way I want it to be._

_But it's just another one of those days_ _The way you made it all feel so right_ _The way you fit into my arms at night_ _I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

_But it's just another one of those days_ _I can't help but feel a little upset_ _About the things you and I never had_ _I had the world, but instead threw it all away._

_Now, it's just another one of those days._

_So, tell me what happens next?_ _Its out of my hands, I guess._ _I just don't know what to believe._ _Why don't you tell me to believe._ _Why did you let me leave?_ _It's not the way it's gotta be._ _What's wrong with me?_ _Why don't you tell me to believe?_ _Why did you let me leave?_ _Is that the way this has to be?_

_But it's just another one of those days_ _The way you made it all feel so right_ _The way you fit into my arms at night_ _I'll remember that feeling for the rest of my life_

_But it's just another one of those days_ _I can't help but feel a little upset_ _About the things you and I never had_ _I had the world, but instead threw it all away._

_Now, it's just another one of those days._

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Great! We got your levels. That'll be it for today. Tomorrow is the big day. Good luck you guys." said the promoter to us, finally dismissing us.

I took this chance to get a breather. To get my thoughts and emotions in order.

Later

After what seemed like hours of wandering, I found myself sulking on the first bench near our stage. _What am I doing? This isn't what I wanted to do._ I yelled at myself.

At the moment, a girl passed my bench. She was wearing the uniform of the people who were doing the lighting for the various concerts. She stop when she saw me.

"Hey! You're Patrick Jackson, right? I'm a huge fan!" she exclaimed.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." I said weakly. Noting my tone, she gave me a strange look.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. I simply shook my head and said 'nah.' "Girl trouble?" she pressed.

I was shock for a moment. _Am I_ that _transparent_? I looked at her with a raise eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"I heard the song you and your band played. Most musicians' play what they feel and your song had 'heartache' written all over it." she explained. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So, I am right, huh?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "Yeah. You see, I always had this crush on my best friend but a couple of years ago, she started going out with a friend of mine."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw that she had sympathetic look on her face. "That's rough, buddy." **(A/N: A true A:TLA fan will know this)**

I gave a small nod and continued. "Anyway, she recently found me in one of my concerts I had here a couple of months ago. She had told me that she missed me and a few weeks ago I came back. You know, to be around her again."

"Aw, so sweet." she interrupted.

"Then one day, she was with him. I left after that, without another word. I don't what came over me that day." I concluded. "I don't even know why I'm telling you, a complete stranger, this. No offense."

"None taken." she replied. "Sometimes, a person needs someone to listen to them. Though, let me ask you this, have you tried telling her how you feel?"

"Yeah. A couple times since that 'reunion' we had."

"Were any of them extraordinary?" she interrogated.

"Well, if you count singing to her, then yes."

"Then make it even bigger!" she exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing ever. _How am I going to make it bigger?_ I countered in my head when an idea popped up.

I smile for the first time in the conversation. "That's a great idea! Thank you for the advice… uh, what's your name?" I inquired, finally realizing that I didn't even know this girl's name.

"My name? I'm... uh, Astrid."

"Astrid. Thanks for the advice, Astrid." I said as I left. She had mumbled something that I didn't quite catch because I was already too far off to even actually hear her. You could say that I was a man on a mission, a goal that must be completed before the end of the day.

Annabeth's P.O.V

It has been a week since anybody had last seen Percy. It was just like what happened over a year ago all over again. Everyone looking for the three of them, not daring to quit the search. The emotions I felt that day, I was feeling today. Anger, sadness, the feeling of betrayal and worry were among the few emotion storming inside. However, worry was the dominate one.

_Why did he leave again? Where is he? Why is he even hiding?_ I questioned.

As the day draws to a close yet again, I can't help but wonder where he's at and if even thinking about us… about me. For the seventh day this week, I headed to my cabin with worry.

Once I entered my cabin, I stopped. On my bunk... was a box. Hesitantly, I went over to pick it up and open it.

Inside was a ticket with the words "The Prophecy" on it and also a VIP badge. I stared at it quizzically. _What the…?_ Was the thought going through my head.

I flipped the badge over to find a message scribbled awfully on it.

_**Cause Central Park is the place to be. You don't want to miss it. -PJ**_

_PJ? Percy?_ I thought as the corners of my lips were pulled up in a smile. Now I know where's he's at, I'm not going to miss a chance to see him again.

**... To Be Continued!**

**That was chapter three of the bonus scene. The next few chapters won't be up for a while. However, go over to my Tumblr (cabin16-nemesis . tumblr) or at my twitter (at Cabin16Nemesis) for some hints on stories, possible story ideas (which there is one on my Tumblr) and for those who don't have fanfiction, story announcements.**

**Now is the time where you review telling whether you liked the chapter, hate it or want me to update again. ****Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update or add something else to the story (again, go to my profile and vote for what you want). Well, I got to go. My class starts in over an hour. 'Til next time and happy Forever Alone day!**


	14. Chapter 12: Can't Stop

**Well, hello everyone. Guys! Yesterday was my birthday! And imma give you a new chapter.**

**I know it has been a long time since my last update, wasn't it? I'm sorry about that. I've been caught up in (if you read Poems of the Gods, you'll know what I might say right now) cleaning my desk. My desk is so messy, it's taking me days (and I mean _days_) to finish clearing it out. Aside from that, I've been studying to get my driver's license and doing logistics/planning on a new story that I've been trying to work on. Information on that is going to be at the end. **

**Let's play a game. The following four chapters will change POV's between Third person, Percy, Annabeth, and another character. The game is for you, the reader, to guess whose POV it is (I'll tell you this: Third and Percy's are the easiest). The first person to be able to guess the four different chapter POVs correctly gets a sneak peek at chapter 16 (which is really the 18th chapter in this story). Just to clarify, you don't have guess all four in this chapter, only this chapter's POVs. When the next chapter is up, you do that chapter's POV. Submit your answers via Review or PM. If there's any more questions, please PM them to me. **

**Anyway, enough stalling. Time for you to read the disclaimer now.**

**Disclaimer: FYI, I do not own any of the characters in this story besides the new ones. Neither do I own ANY of the songs used in this story. Nor does Percy.**

**Percy: Aw… but I sing them so well and I work hard for them.**

**Me: Well, too bad. Do you want to face to wrath of my mother, Nemesis?**

**Percy: … uh, no?**

**Me: Good. Now, don't you have to be somewhere?**

**Percy: Oh, cr…**

**Me: That's Percy for you. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Percy: *from a distance* They better, seeing where my life is going.**

**Me: Oh, shut up you. You don't even know what's gonna happen. I do, but I'm not going to tell you. *sticks tongue out at Percy***

**Percy: Grr…**

**Me: _Now_, it's time for you to read the chapter. Don't forget to review afterwards.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bonus Scene #4**

**I Just Can't Stop It**

Today's the big day. The day of the concert. I'm usually calm and collected during these moments, however, today I am pacing, worried on what's going to happen after this. Before I knew it, I was hyperventilating.

"Hey, calm down will you? You're making _me_ nervous." said Fred to me.

"I'm sorry, I can't. What if she doesn't come? This would be a waste of time." It tried to reason.

"Hey, Perce. Relax. Why don't you just sit down?" Robert suggested. I grabbed the nearest chair and sat there, continuing me panic/worry. "Good. Now, think of good thoughts. Happy place, man."

I took several deep breathes as I closed my eyes, going to a better place. I was in an open field, staring at the setting sun near the horizon. Then I felt a weight on my shoulder. I turned around and saw blond curly hair. The person sensed me staring and looked up at me. Then I was caught in those stormy gray of hers. Those beautiful eyes; those gorgeous eyes. A smile eased its way onto her face.

"_Stupid, Seaweed Brain. Why are you so worried? Everything is going to be alright, that what you once told me. Besides, we got each other, don't we?_ She asked me.

Before I could reply to her, I heard a laughter behind us. I turned around to see where the laughter came from but was snapped back to reality before I could.

"Percy!" exclaimed both Fred and Robert. I jumped at the sight of them and let out a scream. I grabbed my heart and willed it to slow down, at least for now.

"Come on, Percy. It's show time." Fred said.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my guitar and nodded my readiness to my companions. Outside, there was loud chatter as people looked for a spot. Then it became dead quiet. I was then cued to walk on stage and the crowds came alive again, only now much louder.

The guys and I then walked on stage and were instantly blinded by the lights. I looked out to the crowd, trying to find Annabeth. _If she's here, then she'll be in the V.I.P area._ I thought, searching the closed off section in front of the stage. However, since it was night already and the lights were beaming very brightly on us, it was extremely difficult to even see past the edge of the stage.

I let out a soft sigh in defeat and walked up to the microphone. "Hey, everyone. Thank you for coming out tonight. The following songs I was to dedicate them to a special somebody who may or may not be here tonight. The first song is called Can't Stop." I said into the mic. I looked over to Fred and Robert, which they both nodded from me to continue.

Fred tapped his drum sticks as he counted us down and the three of us started at the same time. After a few seconds, I began to sing into the mic.

_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
><em>_I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me  
><em>_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
><em>_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_You never call, what do I do?  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about your love_

_Ohh, yeah_

_Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go  
><em>_I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow  
><em>_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
><em>_And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_You never call, what do I do?  
><em>_And I can't stop, and I can't stop_

_What I would give to have you look in my direction  
><em>_And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention  
><em>_And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
><em>_Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_You'll never go, what do I do?  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you_

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you  
><em>_You'll never go, what do I do?  
><em>_And I can't stop thinking about you_

When the song ended, the mob in front of us roared again. I let out a breath, relieved that I made past the first song.

_If Annabeth _is_ here, well, then now she knows that I can't stop thinking about her._ I couldn't help but smile at that thought. _That doesn't say 'creeper' does it?_ Came the afterthought. I shrugged it off and got ready for the next song.

**To Be Continued ...**

**Well, that was a short chapter. Fun Fact: I wrote half of this chapter in TJ while waiting for my mom at the dentist, and that was only a hour, and the rest of the chapter I wrote it at 3 in the morning on the 24th. Yeah, I didn't update once I finished it. My reasoning: I wanted to have a few more chapter finished before I started updating again. That way, I would be able to update frequently instead of you guys waiting weeks and weeks for a new chapter.**

**Fun Fact 2: While I was cleaning out my desk, I found my first 'outline' for this story. I meant to have six chapters for this story, though, that was before Krista came to be and had to resolve this new conflict. Now, this story is five times bigger than it was first thought of. **

**Anyway, for those who want to know about this possible new story (that's going to be it's temporary name), I posted an excerpt of it on my tumblr (link is in my profile). As of right now, I only have one chapter done and several (and I mean _several_) ideas written down for this possible new story. Possible New Story is an Avatar: The Last Airbender modern day AU that I'm hoping will be as unique as The Last Prom King (No, I didn't not copy nor plan on copying anything from that story). Speaking of that story, I absolutely love that story kept me hooked even though it took a sudden (yet not so sudden) M rated turn.**

**Wait, why am I talking about The Last Prom King? I should be talking about Possible New Story. Since it is almost impossible for me to get _any_ feedback on Possible New Story (It's been up on my tumblr since the 14th of June) or even to post my first ever fanfiction which was mentioned near the end of May, I might or might not post it. I mean, I have to rely on older reviews to motivate me. **

**If you do want said things please tell me. Also, one more thing before I sign off. Don't forget to review/PM me with your answer for the game I established in the beginning of the chapter (this is a very easy one).**

**Well, that's it from me guys. Cabin16 - Nemesis (or Nemi, who ever gave me that nickname, thank you. I absolutely love it), out.**


End file.
